Chica Suicida
by Chica Lunatica
Summary: Ve a las personas a su alrededor y se da cuenta de que solo es vista como la "sangre sucia"...la " come libros"...el " ratón de biblioteca" y esta harta de ello...asi que decide terminar con todo. D
1. Mi Suicidio

**Disclaimer: Personajes de J.K Rowling…Mi idea.**

**Tourniquet/Evanescence**

_I've tried to kill the pain_

_But only brought more_

**Los ****monótonos pasos lograban escucharse en el pasillo, provocando un eco que retumbaba contra las paredes. La tenue luz de una varita alumbraba el lugar. Una gruesa lágrima rodaba su mejilla. Ella la retiro con fuerza. Estaba segura de lo que iba a hacer. Caminaba con rapidez, pues no quería que las soluciones impertinentes llenaran su mente **_**de nuevo**_**.**

_I lay dying_

_And I'm pouring_

_Crisom regret and betrail_

**Todo estaba planeado, hacia meses que observaba a su alrededor. Escogió ****su estación favorita, en invierno. El día especifico, sábado, así nadie lo notaria, pues estaban demasiados ocupados en sus asuntos como para notar la falta de una persona. **

**Tenia un tiempo mirando a su alrededor. Se daba cuenta de que era una pieza extra en el rompecabezas. Otra gruesa lagrima ****salía de sus ojos, estaba harta de que la trataran como lo hacían siempre "la sabelotodo ", "el ratón de biblioteca", "la sangre sucia".  
Retuvo otra lágrima. Ya no lo soportaba, a pesar de que habían derrotado a Voldemort, ese insulto perduraba. Antes no le importaba, trataba de hacerse inmune a ellas, pero ya su protección se debilitaba, ya le empezaban a dolerle.**

_I'm dying praying_

_Bleeding and screaming_

_I'm I to lost to be saved_

_I'm I to lost?_

**Llego a su destino abrió la puerta, y efectivamente la torre estaba vacía. Movió su varita en el aire y conjuro una vela, que empezó a flotar en el aire** **dando libertad a su vista a recorrer el lugar. Abrió las puertas del pequeño balcón que había, una fuerte corriente de aire entro en la sala. Se acerco y miro hacia abajo, era un gran abismo.**

**¿****Hermione, crees que es lo correcto? se pregunto a ella misma.**

"**No, no lo es. Pero ya no puedo mas, estoy cansada, siempre la misma rutina, estudiar, estudiar, estudiar…"**

**¿Pero has pensado en las personas?**

"**Si, creo que soy algo demás, nadie me a querido, tal vez mis padres. Pero están muertos muy lejos de mi "pensó, otra lágrima rodó su mejilla.**

**Fueron asesinados en los ataques de los mortífagos, se culpaba ellos no debieron de ir a buscarla. Si tan solo no le hubiera dicho lo que ocurría, tal vez ellos, se hubieran quedado en casa.**

Se recostó de la pared y se dejo llevar hasta abajo, hundio su cara entre sus manos y empezó a llorar. Trataba de limpiar su mente, de borrar su estado, de reconstruir su alma, pero las heridas ya eran muy profundas y el llanto ya no apaciguaba su dolor.

"**No le importo a nadie, soy… algo extra" **

**Le importas a muchas personas, muchas te han querido mucho Hermione**

"**¿Como cuales? ¿Jonathan, Víktor…Ron? Creo que ya ni nota mi presencia. Pueden pasar los días y no notan mi ausencia. Solo soy un recurso de estudio". Lloro más fuerte.**

**Hermione, tus estudios, por todo lo que haz estudiado piensas echarlo por la borda**

**Era verdad tenia siete años de duro trabajo. Era premio anual, pero eso no le importaba, había perdido el interés de muchas cosas: Como las oportunidades de su futuro, tendría que afrontarlo todo sola, y no quería eso… se convertiría en una vieja amargada.**

**¿****Sabes que iras al infierno?**

**Tremenda pregunta la de su mente, ya tampoco le importaba. Su conciencia le pedía que recapacitara, que se diera cuenta de lo que hacia antes de que fuera, muy tarde.**

**Hermione Granger, era una chica delgada, de tez blanca, de unos ojos marrones, y cabello enmarañado, ahora lleno de definidos rizos que iluminaban su cara. Pensaba en que ocurría…lo que hacia definitivamente no era lo correcto, pero no encontraba otra alternativa. Se había convertido en una chica suicida. Antes sus amigos lograban que ese pensamiento se alejara de su mente pero…ya ellos no estaban. **

**Estaba ella sola en el mundo. ****Ella había nacido sola, y así mismo se iría.**

"**Esto es estúpido" pensó y rió despreocupada. Era la primera vez en un tiempo que reía.**

_My God my tourniquet_

_Return to me salvation_

_My god my tourniquet_

_Return to me salvation_

**Todavía tenia tiempo de arrepentirse, pero no. Ya el asunto estaba listo. **

**Imágenes de Ron con Lavender…Jonathan con su 'amiga' besándose en un aula… tenía como diez años pero se sintió engañada. En verdad hacia esto por la muerte de sus padres ó por un chico demasiado cobarde como para darse cuenta lo que se le mostraba ante el.**

**"Tal vez sea por él, tal vez sea por que no me corresponde…¨ Siguió llorando.**

_Do you remember me?_

_Lost for so long_

_Will you be on the other side?_

_Or will you forget me?_

**Un chico alto de pelo ****rubio platino, caminaba por los pasillo, eran las una de madrugada pero no tenia sueño, apenas dormía. Siempre estaba alerta y eso no ayudaba.**

**Había dejado a Pansy dormida en la cama. Sonrió satisfecho. Quería ir a la torre, a pensar. Le gustaba ese lugar, no era muy frecuentado por estudiantes, además de que había una linda vista hacia el lago.**

**Llego a la torre, iba a entrar pero una luz que procedía de adentro hizo que se detuviera, miro hacia adentro. Una chica de cabello castaño se levantó del piso. Una pequeña falda de vuelo y una camisilla de tiritos negro se ceñían a su cuerpo.**

**Ella se acerco a la vela, que había cerca, dejando a la vista su rostro. Draco se sorprendió mirando atentamente cada movimiento que hacia la castaña. La muchacha apagó la vela, un mecho de cabello cayó en su frente y esta lo retiro poniéndolo detrás de su oreja.**

**- Está decidido- dijo en un pequeño suspiro, se acerco al balcón.**

**Draco miraba lo que ocurría, pero no era posible, se veía deprimida, pero nunca pensó que llegaría al extremo de suicidarse. Tenia que hacer algo.**

_I'm dying praying_

_Bleeding and screaming_

_I'm I to lost to be saved_

_I´m I to lost_

**Hermione puso un pie sobre la barandilla que cercaba el balcón, luego puso ****el otro. Al impulsarse se tambaleo por unos segundos, pero logro equilibrarse. Miro hacia abajo, una sensación de vértigo inundo su estomago regándose por cuerpo, cerro los ojos. Otra lágrima rodó.**

**¨ No puede ser capaz de eso ¨  
**

**Pero se equivocaba. **

**Hermione abrió los brazos**** al mismo tiempo que sus ojos. Estaría muerta para cuando sufriera el impacto, el aire inundaría sus pulmones de manera violenta, y explotarían debido a la presión.**

**Miro hacia abajo y cerró los ojos levantando el rostro.**

**Estaba preparada.**

_My god my tourniquet_

_Return to me salvation_

_My god my tourniquet_

_Return to me salvation_

**Draco ****se acerco y se puso detrás de ella. La castaña no notaba la presencia de otra persona.**

**-¿Que haces?-preguntó Draco.**

**Hermione se sorprendió. Se dio la vuelta lentamente enfrentando los fríos ojos grises de su interruptor. La fuerte brisa que paso, la obligo a tambalearse.**

**-¡Granger baja de ahí!- exclamo** **nervioso.**

**-No quiero-respondió calmada.**** Se giro y miro la oscuridad de la noche. Sentía miedo, era luna nueva, y unos cuantos rayos alumbraban el lugar, dejando a la vista el panorama que tenía en frente. Una suave brisa pasó acariciando su cara, acurrucándola, invitándola. Ella cerró los ojos dejándose llevar.**

_My wounds cry for the grave_

_My soul cries for deliverance_

_Will I be denied?_

_Christ, tourniquet_

_**My suicide**_

* * *

Este se trata de mi pareja favorita Hermione y Draco, la pareja comienza Ron y Hermione pero no se preocupen,  
las cosas mejoran…Tiene, algunas escenas fuertes…Pero no tanto, no soy amante de escribir esas…  
jajaja, bueno basta de hablar tanto perdón escribir…  
Como leí algo que escribió una autora…

**Un Fic con Reviews es un Fic Feliz…** =P

Adiós.


	2. Declaración

_Play..._**

* * *

**

**ón**

**-Granger, esto es patético, ¡Baja de ahí!-Exclamo Draco.****¿desde cuando le preocupaba la ratona come libros?**

**Estaba nervioso y asustado. Que pasaba si se dejaba caer, y ¿desde cuando le preocupaba la ratona come libros?**

**-Baja de ahí en este instante-Hermione lo miro. "¿Por que tiene que meterse?" Ella empezó a sentir coraje.**

**-****¿Quién te crees que eres? ¿Crees que puedes venir y detenerme?-dijo Hermione, otra lagrima rodó su mejilla. Ella quería terminar con eso, estaba cansada.- No sabes lo que es, el querer morir… como duele sonreír…y tratas de encajar, pero no puedes… y te hieres tratando desde afuera matar lo que esta adentro- su voz se quebró, y su nariz se congestiono, la ira empezaba a instalarse en su pecho - No sabes lo que ****es…pasar…por la misma cosa… todos los malditos días de tu jodida vida…-termino chillando para luego romper a llorar. Draco se le acerco, tenia que bajarla de ahí, se sentía inquieto al saber que un paso en falso y la castaña se tiraba del balcón.**

**-No te acerques más Malfoy- Hermione lo miraba, tenia la cara roja, los ojos vidriosos y los labios hinchados a causa de tanto llanto, pero se veía hermosa..."¿Hermosa? en que demonios piensas Draco, aleja eso " pensó.**

**-Hermione por favor, baja de ahí-**** " No puedo creer que llegue hasta este extremo"**

**-****¿Y te importa a ti lo que me pase?- ¿En verdad le importaba? podría dejarla ahogada en su propio sufrimiento, pero algo dentro no se lo permitía, no era tan frió como para ver a una persona dejarse caer por un precipicio.**

**- No quiero ****cargar con eso en mi conciencia. Hermione por favor baja, no vale la pena, piensa en el cara rajada y la comadreja- Hermione sonrió**

**-No les importo… Están muy concentrados en su vida ¨ amorosa ¨ que se olvidaron de su amiga- Hermione se sentó en el borde- creo que nadie me escucha, solía tener a Ginny pero, ya me entiendes-**** Hermione cerro los ojos, otra lagrima rodó. Draco se le acerco y se sentó a su lado, no pensaba que una chica tan inteligente se dejara dominar tan fácilmente por un sentimiento de desesperación, se veía débil y agotada.**

**-****¿Quieres hablar?- pregunto Draco, Hermione alzo la vista y choco con la de él, preocupación se vio en sus ojos. Hermione asintió, suspiro profundamente.**

**-No se porque lo hago…solo se que, mi vida va cuesta abajo, e tratado de cambiar pero…-respiro hondo tratando de apaciguar su llanto-**** creo que mis intentos son en vano…-Hermione se levanto dirigiéndose hacia dentro. Caminaba rozando sus dedos con las paredes, luego se dirigió al centro de la habitación empezó a girar en medio del lugar, iba aumentando de velocidad abriendo sus brazos al mismo tiempo. Sonrió, no podía creer que en verdad estaba hablando con su peor enemigo. Se detuvo y miro a Draco, su mirada estaba perdida, parecía absorto en sus pensamientos. Él levanto la mirada.**

**-Y también- se limpio la cara- creo que me e****h enamorado de alguien que no me corresponde-Una sonrisa amargada se dibujo en su rostro. Ella se acerco a una pared y se sentó pegando sus rodillas a su pecho. Estaba un poco mareada.**

**-****¿A quien te refieres?-Hermione lo observo, no podía creer que estaba a punto de decirle lo que a nadie ella le había dicho.**

**-_Ronald Weasly_- dijo en un suspiro, Draco frunció el ceño, y se sentó a su lado.**

**-Puedes creer que hemos podido sostener una co****nversación por más de cinco minutos sin insultarnos- dijo Hermione, Draco sonrió.**

**-Pues es verdad, aunque no es el mejor tema, ****¡no lo puedo creer!-exclamó, Hermione empezó a reír.**

**-No eres tan malo como pensaba- Draco sonrió.**

**-****¿Te sientes mejor?- Hermione asintió. Draco se levanto con ademán de irse.**

**-No te vallas- Hermione no creía las palabras que salían de su boca-Quédate, por favor- Draco la miro, trataba de descifrar que planeaba la chica. Era mejor quedarse antes de que la idea volviera a recorrer la mente de ella. Aunque en verdad quería quedarse, se sentía cómodo con su presencia, algo jamás pensado por su parte. Otra lágrima rodó por la mejilla de la castaña.**

**-Ya…-dijo é****l en un susurro, paso su mano por el hombro de la chica acercándola más, ella se refugio en su pecho. ¨ Ronald Weasly ¨ ese nombre rodaba por la cabeza de Draco, como podía llegar una chica tan lejos por un hombre. Sintió celos de él, desearía que alguien hiciera lo mismo por él, alguien que lo quisiera así.**

**Hermione se sentía segura, protegida. Pensó en la idea que tenía en la mente, tal vez volvería a intentarlo. Draco había sido un obstáculo para su propósito de esa noche. Esa noche… Era simple****mente un día. Mañana seria otro ¿Intentaría suicidarse de nuevo? No lo sabía, pero prefería quedarse ahí. Ella empezó a jugar con uno se sus rizos, sintió que sus ojos empezaban a arder y los cerro, terminado en un profundo sueño, con la esperanza de que las cosas mejoraran.**

**Una persona veía la escena, iba a entrar pero al oír la declaración, prefirió no hacerlo. No podía creer lo que sus oídos habían escuchado. Sonrió, mañana por la mañana hablaría con Hermione. Su felicidad no lo dejaba en paz, salio**** de ahí y se dirigió a la sala de Griffindor.**

* * *

_Bueno...gracias a la chica del Review...  
jeje me acordaste que tenía el fic xD  
y gracias a las que me leen...  
adiós y cuídense_


	3. Nueva Tentación

**3. Nueva Tentación**

**-Despierta-**** Le susurro alguien al oído. Hermione abrió un ojo y lo cerró inmediatamente, entraba demasiada luz por las ventanas.**

**-Ya es tarde-**** le volvió a susurrar.****é****l estaba convencido de que ella lo quería, ella no mentía. Lo había escuchado en la noche claramente como ella lo decía.**

**Estrujó sus ojos con sus puños, se levantó del suelo, alzó sus brazos y abrió los ojos esperando toparse con unos grises, pero se equivoco, estos eran azules. La miraba con una sonrisa en su rostro. Ella sonrió y se hecho en a sus brazos abrazándolo. El le devolvió el abrazo.**

**Dudas aparecían constantemente en la mente del chico, pero**

**-Hermione- Separándose de él. Se veía tan lindo, lleno de pequitas. Ella sonrió para sus adentros.**

**-Yo…te quiero decir…um****m algo- sentía que tenia un nudo en la garganta y que su cara estaba ardiendo, hacia frió, pero empezaba a sentir calor.**

**-Te escucho Ron****- Hermione sonrió, no sabía por que, pero simplemente no podía quitarse esa sonrisa de la cara.**

**-Yo…-La mir****o a los ojos, no podía. Se alejó de ella y se acercó al balcón sobre el que se había subido Hermione la noche anterior. Ella se recostó de la barandilla dándole la espalda al lago, no quería recordar lo de anoche. "Draco" pensó.**

**El pelirrojo contemp****lo la vista, se veía todo claro. El lago no estaba congelado, y los árboles se movían al compás del viento. No había nevado, a pesar de que era invierno, era extraño. Suspiro admirando la belleza de los árboles, la vista lo relajaba. Se pasó la mano por su cabello rojo, no sabía como comenzar ¿Por que le resultaba tan difícil?**

**-Yo...-aclaro su garganta- Yo te quiero decir que-respiro hondo- Te quiero decir que te quiero… te quiero con todo el corazón Herms y nunca e sabido como decírtelo, tal vez tenia miedo de que… perdiéramos nuestra amistad...- El chico miro a su lado donde Hermione estaba. Tenia una mirada de sorpresa.**

**-**** ¿Qué?**

**-Que**** te quiero Hermione yo…-Hermione se le tiro encima plantándole un beso, el chico no sabia que ocurría. Pero al sentir los labios de ella contra los suyo comprendió lo que pasaba, sonrió. El beso fue corto pero lleno de significado para ambos. Hermione se separo.**

**-Yo también te quiero Ron- sentía que iba a explotar, era una emoción fuerte, pensaba que quería volar. Lo tomo de cuello y lo abrazo nuevamente, no podía pedir más.**

**-****¿Quieres ser mi novia?- Hermione abrió los ojos, esto estaba mejor de lo que pensaba, definitivamente tenia que estar dormida.**

**-Pero ****¿y Lavender?- Ron giro los ojos.**

**-Nuestra relación no era con compromiso, solo disfrutábamos de los dos y ****más nada- volvió a sonreír. Miro el reloj de muñeca que estaba en el piso. Lo levanto, se lo entrego a Hermione, ella se puso sus zapatos que estaban en una esquina de la puerta.**

**-Pues si es así, de acuerdo-ella le dio otro beso, tomo su mano y salio del lugar.**

**El día paso fenomen****al, las cosa no podrían mejorar. Trataba de encontrar a Draco, pero no daba señales de vida. ¿Porque no estaba ahí cuando ella despertó? ...Simplemente, quería que estuviera ahí.**

**Cuando llegaron al gran comedor todos los miraban, entraron agarrados de mano, "Creo que es mas que obvio" pensó Hermione. Les contaron inmediatamente a Ginny y a Harry.**

**-Veo que el rumor es cierto Herms-dijo una chica detrás de ella, Hermione la miro retirándose de la conversación.**

**- Felicidades- dijo.**

**-Gracias Lavender- ella solo hizo un gesto y se alejo de la mesa. él sobre lo que había ocurrido, él había sido el único testigo de su locura. Al menos eso ella pensaba. El pelirrojo la miro, y vio donde sus ojos se dirigían. El ojigris se percato de la mirada del desconocido y bajo la mirada hacia su plato.**

**Aprovecho para darle una ojeada a la mesa de los Slytherin, y lo vio, estaba observando la comida que tenia en el tenedor como si fuera el ultimo trozo que comería, levanto la mirada. Quería hablar con**

**-Herms, vamos afuera- Le dijo Ron tomando su mano- Ginny y Harry también vienen- dijo. Hermione se levanto de la mesa**** abandonando el plato que tenia en frente.**

**-**** Pues vamos.**

**-Nosotros vamos luego****-dijo Ginny sujetando a su hermano por el brazo. Ron asintió y salio del comedor.**

**-¿Enton****ces a donde vamos?-pregunto Ron. La observo, su mirada estaba triste, ¿Por que?**

**-No lo se…****vamos a sentarnos allí-dijo señalando un pequeño pedazo de césped cerca del lago.- ¿Y Harry y Ginny?**

**-Vienen** **mas tarde- Ron camino hacia donde había señalado Hermione, y se recostó del árbol. La castaña lo imito, y observo a su alrededor. Sintió como la tibia mano del chico entrelazaba sus dedos con los de ella.**

**No había grandes cosas sobre las que se podía posar la mirada y observar detenidamente por un tiempo desmedido, miro hacia arriba, un débil rayo de sol penetraba las hojas de la copa de los árboles. Miro a su izquierda, y ahí esta el colegio, solía ser su gran refugio, pero se había convertido en otra cosa, se había convertido en un martirio. Miro una de las torres, y su vista se dirigió a la mas alta, era de donde ella se quería tirar, bajo lentamente examinando la estructura y vio donde terminaba la trayectoria, era en el área rocosa del lago. Sintió una fuerte opresión en el pecho ¿Por que se sentía tan irritada? Al menos tenía lo que quería o eso pensaba. Miro nuevamente la torre, quería saltar de ahí, ¿Por que? No lo sabía, pero sentía cierta atracción hacia el lugar.**

* * *

_¡¡¡__Gracias a todas por su apoyo!!!_

_Espero__ que lo hallan disfruta :)_

_Un__ beso_


	4. Cretino

**4. Cretino**

**Las semanas pasaban y las paredes del cast****illo estaban cada vez mas frías. Draco no le hablaba, y los deberes aumentaban, según los profesores estaban atrasados en las clases. **

**-**** Señorita Granger, Señor Malfoy- dijo la profesora MacGonagall, se habían acabado la clase, y más de medio curso esta afuera.**

**-**** Desearía hablar con ustedes por unos minutos- Hermione miro a Ron, quien se encogió de hombros y salió seguido por Harry. Terminaron  
de salir los alumnos restantes y el aula quedo en silencio.**

**-**** Ya que saben que los premio anual se les encomienda ciertas tareas. Este año vendrán otras escuelas de magia…-**

**-**** ¿Las misma del torneo de los tres magos?- pregunto Draco. La profesora lo miro irritada por su interrupción.**

**-**** Si señor Malfoy. Como decía, vendrán otras escuelas, quiero que preparen el baile, que sea algo nuevo, sorpréndanme.-Una sonrisa se  
formo en sus labios- Será dentro de diez días. Se le aplazaran los deberes ya que estarán ocupados. Las cosas que necesiten, me las escriben en una lista, para comprarlas en Hogsmade. Ahora, ¿si tienen ninguna pregunta?- Hermione y Draco se miraron y negaron. **

**-**** Pueden retirarse- Hermione tomo su mochila con los libros, los restantes los acomodo en sus brazos, estaban un poco pesados, empezó a caminar hacia la puerta pero perdió el equilibrio y los libros cayeron al suelo. Se agacho para recogerlo, levanto la mirada y vio como Draco  
le pasaba por el lado, actuando como si nada hubiera pasado.**

**-**** Cretino- murmuró, terminó de recoger los libros y enojada, salió del aula.**

**-**** Herms ¿Nos vamos al comedor?-pregunto Ron.**

**-**** Si vamos- Observo a Draco tomando a Pansy por la cintura, y le daba un pequeño beso. Sintió un revolcón en el estomago. "¿Hermione que te ocurre?"**

**Fueron al comedor. La castaña lleno su plato pero ya no tenía hambre. Miró**** el techo, se veía lo que ocurría afuera. Le encantaba como funcionaba eso. "Otro de los encantos del castillo" pensó. Miró a la mesa de las serpientes, buscaba nuevamente la mirada gris, y la vio, reía sin preocupación alguna. Pansy a su lado, tomaba su mano, y tiernamente acomodaba el pelo del chico, este se inclinaba y depositaba un  
corto beso sobre los labios de la pelinegro y ella le sonreía de manera coqueta. Sintió nauseas y percibió como su cara empezaba a ponerse roja, el chico levanto la mirada y la vio, corto la vista y volvió a lo que estaba.**

**-**** ¿Hermione, estas aquí?- Hermione sacudió su cabeza y trato de relajar su cara.**

**-**** ¿Qué ocurre?-preguntó **

**-**** Pues te estaba hablando y simplemente dejaste de escucharme ¿Qué mirabas?- pregunto ansiosa la pelirroja, mientras trataba de ver  
donde.**

**-**** Nada interesante Ginny, estoy cansada, quiero ir a dormir.**

**-**** Adiós- le murmuro a Ron y salió por la gran puerta.**

**Estaba**** enojada ¿Por que? ¿Empezaba a sentir algo por el rubio? No...Eso no podía ser...él era un completo cretino, orgulloso, ególatra y narcisista, lejos de sus expectativas. Además, tenía a Ron. Pero, ¿porque se sintió tan mal?, ¿por que por un instante deseo ser ella quien tomaba su mano y acariciaba su pelo? y ¿por que quería ser ella quien probaba esos labios?**

**-**** ¡Pensamientos fuera!- dijo y siguió caminado.**

**Draco vio**** a la castaña salir del comedor y se levanto.**

**-**** ¿A donde vas Draco?-pregunto una chica de pelo negro lacio y corto.**

¿A donde iba? Quería seguir a Granger, hacia mucho que no le hablaba y mucho menos la insultaba. La quería tener en sus brazos y observar esa cara angelical, en la que no se reflejaba el dolor que escondía mientras estaba despierta. Le gustaba la come libros, de eso si estaba seguro, pero no quería correr el riesgo de enamorase de ella, eso seria un shock emocional.

**-Voy a dormir, estoy cansado-le dijo, le dio ****un beso fugaz y camino por las mesa. Su vista vagueo por la mesa de los Gryffindor y se topo con la del pelirrojo que lo taladraba con la mirada. Draco lo ignoro y salio del comedor. Subió las escaleras, se iría a su sala, tal vez no se encontraría con ella, pero sabía que eso no era cierto. Entro, pero al ver una cabellera castaña descansar sobre el sillón, sus esperanzas de  
no encontrarse con ella desaparecieron. **

**-**** Al fin llegaste-dijo**

**-**** ¿Por que? ¿Me esperabas? **

**Lanzo un bufido-Algo así, ya tengo parte de la decoración del baile preparadas, no me quiero pasar todo el fin de semana ocupada en eso- tomo el pergamino y la pluma, se arrodillo en el piso, apoyando sus manos sobre la mesa. Mojo la pluma y empezó a dibujar imágenes sobre  
el papel y a escribir pequeños garabatos en las esquinas. Draco se sentó en frente. **

**-**** Mira, podemos hacer que caiga nieve artificial del techo y que desaparezca antes de tocar el suelo, alumbramos la sala con algunas velas, podemos tratar de hacer que cambien de color...no lo se...e leído sobre algún hechizo, lo buscare en la biblioteca.- escribió todo sobre el  
papel. Draco la miraba fijamente, trataba de asimilar cada movimiento que hacia, como escribía y como se mordía el labio de manera  
afanosa, trataba de recordar su aroma.**

**-**** Esa es mi idea de iluminación, no se del resto, ¿que opinas?- Draco volvió a la conversación.**

**-**** Si, está bien, ¿terminaste?- Hermione asintió.**

**-**** Bien, creo que deberíamos ponerlo en el tablón de anuncios de la entrada principal- **

**-**** Si, ¿como serian?- Draco se levanto y se sentó a su lado, tomo el pergamino y la pluma de Hermione rozando con sus dedos la mano de  
ella, Hermione se estremeció.**

**-**** Algo que sea grande, uno de esos carteles que las palabras parpadeen y que cambien el mensaje, no será difícil hice bastantes para el cara rajada en cuarto-sonrió de lado.**

**-**** ¿Como dirían entonces?- Draco empezó a escribir.**

**-**** ¿Por que saliste enojada del comedor Granger?- Siguió escribiendo. Hermione frunció el ceño, ¿lo había notado?**

**-**** No estaba enojada, quería dormir- dijo de la forma más natural, sabía que esa no era la razón. No podía seguir tan cerca de él, la  
enfermaba, no podía ver esos labios por que los necesitaba. **

**-**** Si que lo estabas, entonces fue que de repente perdiste al apetito.**

**-**** Ya había comido suficiente y estaba llena- exclamó. "Ya basta de preguntas"**

**-**** Eso no es cierto, tu plato estaba intacto-dijo, puso la pluma de a un lado y encaro a la chica.**

**-**** ¡Es cierto! Perdí el apetito, ya basta, ¿quieres?- Se iba a levantar pero Draco tomo sus manos y la agacho, y la acerco. **

**-**** ¿O será que no te gusto el hecho de que había alguien a mi lado?- dijo, **

**-**** No me importa quien este a tu lado- dijo en un tono de voz casi inaudible.**

**-**** ¿Estas segura?- El tomo su mentón y acerco, Draco rozó sus labios con los suyos, sitio la tibieza de ellos. Hermione cerró los ojos y un leve mareo se apodero de su cabeza.**

**-**** Hermione, ¿Estas adentro?**

* * *

Primero que todo, disculpa por haber durado tanto,  
pero es que en la otra PC era demasiado difícil publicar  
pero ya que estoy en otra, posiblemente les suba todos los caps...  
Gracias por su espera.


	5. Sentimientos

**5. Sentimientos**

**Hermione ****abrió los ojos y se levanto rápidamente.**

**-****¡Si Ron! ¡Ahora te abro!- corrió hacia el retrato y se abrió.**

**-Hola****.**

**-Lo dejaste en la mesa- dijo el Ron, ****dándole un libro.**

**-Gracias- le dio un pequeño beso- Entra-**** Hermione miro a Draco, tenia el pergamino en la mano.**

**-Me voy a dormir, voy a idear, la forma de ver como ****será el anuncio para el baile- camino y entro por una puerta cerrándola con un portazo.**

**Ron se acerco a Hermione y la abrazo por detrás.**

**-****¿De que habla?**

**-Lo del baile de navidad, vienen las escuelas esas. Para eso me ****quería la profesora McGonagall.- Ron la soltó y se sentó en el sillón. Miro a su alrededor, La chimenea estaba encendida, las paredes forradas de los colores de las cuatro casas. En el centro hacia cuatro sillones, uno de ellos era bastante espacioso, y los otros eran para dos personas. En el medio una mesa de caoba, había un gran ventanal, en que se veía el bosque. **

**-Sabes, este lugar es agradable, pero le falta algo-dijo Ron**

**-****¿Qué cosa? A mi me gusta como esta- Ron sonrió de costado y se le acerco.**

**-Falto yo-dijo le dio un tierno beso. Ella separo sus labios, pero el acorto la distancia y la beso nuevamente, se incorporo logrando q****ue la chica quedara debajo de él. Por unos segundo solo los labios eran participe de la diversión. Pero Ron quería mas, entro su lengua, tratando de encontrar la de Hermione.**

**¡Arg, que asco!, tengo que quitármelo de encima" pensó Hermione.**

**-Ron, detente-dijo el chico volvió a unir sus labios y ella se separo****-Ron por favor, ya es tarde, debes irte, si te ven afuera estarás en problemas- **

**Se separo de ella y se sentó en el ****sillón. Emitiendo ****un ****bufido y se puso de pie.**

**-****De acuerdo, que duermas bien- se inclino besando su frente y ella cerró los ojos al contacto. El chico camino y salio por el retrato. Hermione dejo salir un suspiro de alivio y sintió una leve punzada de culpa.  
Sabía que lo estaba hiriendo.**

**Faltaban un par de ****días antes de las vacaciones de invierno, y el baile, era le tema mas común. Luego del incidente de la sala, Draco había vuelto a su aspecto frió. Ron actuaba de una forma extraña, y ella no encontraba razón lógica que los explicara. Un día antes del baile…:**

**-Ron, ****¿que te ocurre? ¿Por que estas tan extraño?- Ron levanto la mirada.**

**-No me ocurre nada, solo estoy un poco cansado, eso es todo.-**

**-Ron tienes toda la semana un poco cansado**** ¿Cuál es tu problema?- Ron se levanto, iba a subir las escaleras pero Hermione lo tomo por le brazo. La sala de Gryffindor estaba vacía, se preguntaba a donde habían ido todos. **

**-Ron, somos una pareja y creo**** que debemos tenernos confianza. Por favor háblame- susurró desesperada. Ron la tomo por la cintura.**

**-Es que ****extraño esos labios, casi no me besas y…- Hermione se acerco, poso ambas manos sobre sus mejillas y lo beso. La lengua de Ron se abrió paso, entraba y jugaba con la de ella. Duraron unos minutos, Hermione puso su mano entre sus labios, logrando que se separaran.**

**-Ron sabes que te quiero, si no te beso es**** por la falta de costumbre...lo lamento- ella se apartó y le tiro un beso. Salio de la sala y llego a la suya se dejo caer en el sillón. Miro el reloj, eran las nueve y treinta de la noche y no sentía sueño. Aun era temprano, busco un libro y empezó a leerlo. **

**Draco caminaba por el pasillo. Una pe****rsona rondaba por su cabeza, "¡¿Por que no logro alejarla de mi cabeza?! Draco vamos...ella es solo un capricho, y mientras mas te alejas mas la deseas" Se sorprendió al llegar al retrato, pues estaba muy entretenido.**

Camino lentamente, y vio hacia el sillón. Hermione estaba tumbada boca arriba la falda se le había subido un poco, dejando a la vista parte de sus piernas, la corbata descansaba sobre la mesa y tenia los primeros botones de la camisa abiertos, dejando ver parte de su pecho y el comienzo de su escote. Un libro descansaba en su regazo, tenía los ojos cerrados, y respiraba profundamente. Draco se acerco de modo que solo hubieran un par centímetros lo alejaran, tomo la falda y la bajo un poco. Hermione abrió los ojos, se sobresalto al tener al chico tan cerca, lo empujo un poco por los hombre y se sentó rápidamente arreglando su falda.

**-****¿Qué hacías?- Draco alzó una ceja y se sentó al lado. **

**-Te bajaba la falda**** ¿Te convertiste en exhibicionista?- embozo una sonrisa. **

"**Por Dios que sexy!" Hermione se sonrojo.**

**  
-****¡Claro que no! Es solo que estaba cansada, estaba sola y...no le prestaba atención a mi falda- Draco se le recostó en el mueble, retiro su corbata. **

**-No te preocupes**** ignora mi presencia- sonrió y cerro los ojos. Hermione lo examinaba ¿Por que no sentía esos retorsijones en el estómago cuando estaba con Ron?, ¿Por que el rubio lograba ponerla nerviosa, y por que sentía una fuerte gana de volver a sentir el calor de sus labios acariciando los suyos?**

**-****¿En que piensas?-Pregunto Draco con los ojos aun cerrados. Ella sacudió la cabeza.**

**-En nada...- Se ****recostó y cerró los ojos. ¿Por que se sentía así, cuál era la diferencia? **

**Draco se acerco la boca de ella, levanto su mano y ****con su dedo índice delineo los labios Hermione. Ella abrió lo ojos, pero no hizo ninguna resistencia, le agradaba ese contracto.**

* * *

¡¡¡Y aquí esta el quinto capitulo!!  
karyta34: Gracias por aparecer...  
voy a ver si puedo seguir con los otros fics...  
si es que me hacen el favor de mandármelos,  
porque deje mi memoria en mi país y pues...  
no puedo hacer nada...  
bueno...Gracias


	6. Porque Somos Algo Mas

**6. Porque somos algo más**

**Draco dej****o de delinear su boca y lo sustituyo por sus labios rozarlos. Hermione se estremeció con ese contacto, adoraba que hiciera eso. El la beso lentamente y ella se quedo sin aire las mariposas en su estomago hicieron acto de presencia. El chico tomo la cara de Hermione y la acerco más. Necesitaba esos labios, necesitaba más. El rubio puso su mano detrás de la nuca de la castaña y presiono, entrando su lengua. Ella se sorprendió pero le gustaba, era totalmente diferente al de Ron, era calido y sencillo.**

**Ella se separo, lo empujo un poco, lo suficiente como para que Draco se quedara completamente sentado, se levanto y se sentó a horcadas, y lo beso de manera salvaje. Hundía sus manos en su pelo mientras los dientes del chico tironeaban de sus labios y ladeaba el rostro enterrándose en su boca, y se separaron en busca de aire. Lo miro a los ojos, Hermione pensó que podría vivir en esos ojos grises, no estaban tan fríos como siempre, estaban llenos de deseo y desesperación. El sonrió de costado, puso una mano en la espalda de Hermione, hizo que se acercara más. Beso su cuello logrando que la chica ahogara un pequeño gemido. Que la sonrojo y sonrió.**

**Hermione ¿¿Qué haces?? ¡¡Tienes un novio!!**

"**Lo**** se, ¡Pero es imposible parar!, por Dios, conoce mis puntos débiles, ¿Qué quieres que haga?"**

**Que te detengas. **

"**No quiero"**

**Ron no se merece eso Hermione, vamos por primera ves en tu vida hazme caso**

**Esas palabras de su co****nciente retumbaron en su cabeza. Tenia razón, el no se merecía eso. Pero los besos del rubio la volvían loca. En ese momento Draco entraba sus manos por la falda de ella y apretaba su trasero con malicia mientras su boca se dirigía a su escote. Hermione lanzó otro gemido. **

**¿****Draco que haces?**

"**No lo se, solo se que me agrada lo que ago"**

**Va contra tus principios**

"**Por Merlín, la deseo con todo mi ser, y el simple hecho de que este con el zanahorias hace que me hierva la sangre"**

**Draco te vas a enamorar**

"**Eso jamás"**

**Ya lo veremos**

**Hermione miro a Draco, no podía, ella estaba con Ron, pero en ese momento no estaba segura de lo que sentía o hacia, se dejaba llevar y si no paraba en ese instante, ya no iba a ver vuelta ****atrás. Se separo de Draco y se levanto, empezó a caminar por la sala. Draco la miraba confundido ¿Qué había ocurrido?**

**-Draco, esto no esta bien- dijo nerviosa, por dios, porque tiene que ser tan... ****¡¡EL!! **

**Draco se levanto y se acerco a la castaña. Ella miro sus labios. Se veían tan apetecibles... Hermione humedeció sus labios, y se mordió el** **inferior, si él se le acercaba mucho, dudaba poder controlar el impulso.**

**Draco miro el efecto que el ocasionaba al acercarse, los ojos de ella expresaban deseos y necesidad, y supo que el sentimiento era mutuo. El trataba de mejorar su relación con Pansy, pero cada vez se hacia mas difícil y mas teniéndola a ella cerca. "Al demonio".**

**Se acerco más.**

**-Lo se, pero dudo que podamos hacer algo al respecto- la tomo por la cintura y la acerco,**** su respiración era nerviosa, y el corazón de le se le aceleraba. Ella era la única capaz de lograr ese efecto. El volvió a rozar los labios de la casta****ña.**

**Sus**** piernas se debilitaban, y el aire volvió a abandonar sus pulmones.**"**No puedo, no a Ron, pero es que..." Se alejo de ****é****l, bajo la vista y avergonzada entro a su cuarto.**

**-No****, a Ron no- sentía que sus ojos se empañaban. No quería llorar, ¿por que se sentía así con Draco porque, porque simplemente no podía controlarse, porque sentía que cada caricia que el le proporcionaba sentía que su piel que, por que lo necesitaba tanto, por que odiaba cada vez que el no le hablaba? Demasiadas preguntas y pocas respuestas.**

**Draco le dio un puñetazo al sofá, ****¿Por que se arriesgaba, por que?? **

**-Ginny, puedes ayudarme a subir el broche del vestido-**

**La pelirroja se acerco, subió el zipper del vestido. Era de color azul intenso, con pequeños brillantitos por donde quier. El vestido era largo, de tirantes y con volantes al final, parecía estar en capas. Hermione examino sus zapatos, eran de tacón de aguja, cruzados alante y atrás un fino pero resiste hilo agarraba el talón.**

**Miro su peinado, tenía el cabello normal. No quería hacerse ningún tipo de arreglo, así que reafirmo sus rizos y con dos de ellos se hizo una media cola, tomo uno de ellos y lo paso por encima de su hombro izquierdo. Miro su maquillaje, era perfecto, un poco de sombra azul, sus labios tenían un labial color rosa y tenia brillantina logrando que resaltaran mas.**

**-Perfecto****, Ginny tu vestido esta fabuloso- la pelirroja se sonrojo, era color verde de tirantes y pegado al cuerpo, largo y rozaba el piso. Su cabello estaba liso pero su corte era uniforme dándole un aspecto salvaje pero sensual.**

**-Bueno, vamos que se hace tarde y tienes que darles la bienvenida a los otros colegio- Hermione hizo una mueca. Desde el incidente de la sala, no había hablado con Malfoy****, solo en casos muy necesitados como la forma de arreglar la fiesta, pero al terminar. Se escapaba rápidamente y se refugiaba con Ron, se sentía culpable por lo que había ocurrido. Le decía a Ron a diario que lo quería, pero mas que sentimiento, era para convencerse de que no le gustaba el rubio, pero cada vez se confundía mas, y lo mantenía fijo en sus pensamientos. **

**-****¡No aguanto!- exclamo, se tiro encima de la cama.**

**-****¿Qué ocurre?- Hermione la miro.**

**-****Prométeme que no te enojaras- Ginny se sentó a su lado, respiro hondo.**

**-No me voy a enojar**** ¿Qué ocurre?- Hermione la miro.**

**-****No se si mis sentimientos hacia tu hermano son los mismos, no lo se, estoy echa un mar de confusión- escondió sus cara entre sus manos. Ginny le paso la mano por la espalda.**

**-No te preocupes ****habláremos después de del baile, ¿Qu****é**** opinas?- Hermione sonrió y asintió.**

**-Vamos- Ginny tomo a Hermione por el brazo y la saco de la habitación, ****bajaron a la sala de Gryffindor. Ella quiso vestirse ahí, esa mas cómodo. Ron sonreía al comienzo de la escalera. Una débil sonrisa se dibujo en los labios de Hermione. El le ofreció su brazo y salieron de la sala.**

**-Ron, tengo que**** ir a recibir a los invitados- él sonrió, le dio un beso en los labios y se alejo. Hermione bajo las escaleras y vio a Draco, su corazón se acelero y sintió las mariposas en el estomago.**

**-Hola- dijo ella **

**-Hola- miro hacia otro lado. Llevaban un par de minutos esperando, ya Hermione empezaba a desesperarse.**

**-****¿A que hora llegan?- En ese momento las puertas se abrieron y entraron los visitantes.**

**-****¿Granger, estas segura de que esa banda muggle vendrá?- **

**-Si estoy segura, al terminar la fiesta le borraremos la memoria, no te preocupes- Hermione lo miro, y fue a atender a los invitados.**

**-****¿Bórrales la memoria?- Draco sonrió arqueando una ceja y siguió con su trabajo.**

**__**

**-**** ¡Estoy cansada!- exclamó Hermione dejándose caer sobre una silla.**

**-**** Es una banda muggle ¿verdad?- pregunto Harry, Hermione hizo una sonrisa nerviosa. Luego se llevo los dedos a los labios en forma de silencio. Harry asintió.**

**-**** ¿Ginny, quieres bailar?-Pregunto Harry. La chica se levanto y se fueron, en ese momento empezaba una canción, era lenta.**

**-**** ¡Ron vamos a bailar!- Dijo Hermione mientras se levantaba del asiento y tomaba las manos de Ron.**

**-**** ¿No que estabas cansada?- Hermione le dirigió una mirada severa.**

**-**** Por favor- Ron bufó y se levanto.**

**-**** Vamos-Dijo Ron. Llegaron a la pista de baile.**

_A veces pienso que te miento, _  
_Cuando te digo que te quiero, _  
_Porque que esto ya no es querer. _

**Hermione puso sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Ron, el puso sus manos en cintura y empezaron a bailar al ****compás de la música.**

_A veces creo que he muerto, _  
_Cuando no estas y yo despierto, _  
_Porque se que esto ya no es querer. _

**Hermione miro a las personas que tenia alrededor. ****Parecía que pasaban un buen rato, sonrió para sus adentros.**

_Es algo más, algo que me llena, _  
_Algo que no mata, ni envenena, _  
_Es algo más, algo más que amar. _  
_Es algo más que la distancia, Que el dolor y la nostalgia, _  
_Sabemos que eso no nos va a separar. _

_Es darte un beso cada noche, _  
_Que tus manos me enamoren, _  
_Y que lo nuestro crezca cada día más, _  
_Porque somos algo más. _

**Pero al girar al otro lado, se topo con unos ojos grises. Bajo la mirada y vio como Pansy estaba recostada en el pecho del rubio.**

_A veces creo que he vivido, _  
_Más de mil años contigo, _  
_Porque se que esto ya no es querer. _

_A veces pienso que eres mentira, _  
_Por como entraste en mi vida, _  
_Porque se que esto ya no es querer. _

**Sin****tió como empezaba a enojarse, "Hermione por favor, vamos ¿¿a ti que te importa que la estúpida esa este recostada en su pecho?? Además Ron es mejor" Sonrió, pero sabia que eso no era cierto, "Y lo quiero" pero esas se escucharon mas falsas todavía.**

_Es algo más, algo q me llena, _  
_Algo q no mata, ni envenena, Es algo más, algo más q amar. _  
_Es algo más que la distancia, _  
_Que el dolor y la nostalgia, _  
_Sabemos q eso no nos va a separar. _

_Es darte un beso cada noche, _  
_Que tus manos me enamoren, _  
_Y que lo nuestro crezca cada día más, _  
_Porque somos algo más. _

**Cerró**** los ojos, quería alejar ese sentimiento, la estaba llevando a un borde no deseado, no podía seguir. Empezó a sentir una tristeza muy fuerte en sus adentros. ¿Por que? Abrió los ojos, y vio los ojos de Draco clavados en ella. Sintió las mariposas. "¿Como logras eso?"**

_Y yo se que no es querer, _  
_Porque en tus ojos yo me puedo perder, _  
_Contigo olvido lo q es temer, _  
_Acaso no sabes q tú eres para mí, _  
_La noche, el día y mi vivir, _  
_La sangre en mis venas lo doy todo por ti, _  
_Contigo el mundo no tiene final _  
_Y el tiempo no se nos va acabar. _

**Pero por ****más que trataba de alejarse de ****é****l, más sentía que quería estar a su lado. Estaba empezando a restarle importancia su relación con Ron. Quería volver a probar eso labios y hundir sus dedos en ese cabello. Tocar su cuerpo.**

_Es algo más que la distancia, _  
_Que el dolor y la nostalgia, _  
_Sabemos que eso no nos va a separar. _

**¿****Por que no puedo quererte Ron? ¿Por que estoy confundida con lo que siento?, ¿Por que creí tenerlo todo, y ahora darme cuenta de que me falta algo? "¿Me estoy enamorando de Draco?" **

_Es darte un beso cada noche, __  
__Que tus manos me enamoren, __  
__Y que lo nuestro crezca cada día más, __  
__Porque somos algo más, __  
__Porque somos algo más..._

**Se separo de Ron, bajo su mirada y salio del comedor, ****empezó a correr por el pasillo, ¿Por que se sentía tan mal? Quería llorar, pero no podía, no quería mostrar debilidad.**

**Llego a la sala, se quito los zapatos, se despeino un rizo rebelde cayo sobre su cara. Se acerco al ****balcón de la sala y miro la noche, el frió se le colaba por los huesos, pero no sentía. Se subió nuevamente en la barandilla como la otra vez y empezó a caminar por la orilla. No quería tirase, simplemente quería despejar su mente.  
**

**Draco se ****sorprendió al ver la reacción de la castaña. Observo como salía de la sala, se desprendió de Pansy y salio del salón de la forma mas sigilosa que pudo. Camino por los pasillo, pero no la encontraba. Se recostó de la pared. "¿Donde puedes estas Hermione?"**

**-No planearas...- su ****respiración se agitó, ¿Qué al si...? no puede ser, "No tiene razón pero..." Empezó a correr en dirección a la sala, había una gran posibilidad de que estuviera ahí, pero, ¿y si no llegaba a tiempo? "No sabría que hacer" llego a la sala. Hermione estaba caminando por la orilla. Draco se acerco, se quito los zapatos y se puso atrás de la castaña.**

**-****¿Por que no logro sacarte de mi mente?- dijo ella en un suspiro, miro hacia delante, cerró los ojos y abrió los brazos. Se sentía libre, que podía volar. **

**Draco se ****subió a la barandilla, sintió el frió aire de invierno pasar por su cara, un escalofrió subió por su espinal dorsal. Miro a Hermione. Estaba hermosa, su cabello se movía violentamente debido a la fuerte corriente de aire que pasaba por el balcón. Tomo la mano de Hermione y la apretó. Cerró los ojos. ****Si ella se lanzaba, el se lanzaría con ella.**

**Hermione abrió los ojos**** y su mano temblaba contra la del rubio, sonrió, le agrada su compañía. **

**-Veo que te gusto el lugar- dijo Hermione, Draco a****brió los ojos y la contempló.**

**-Si...esta cómodo, ya veo por que te gusta- Ella sonrió. Soltó su mano y se bajo. Draco la imito, se sentó en el piso y ella hizo lo mismo.**

**-****¿Qué planeabas hacer?- pregunto Hermione, Draco bajo la mirada.**

**-Pues nada, quiera saber como se sentía estar ****ahí arriba- el en verdad ya lo había experimentado hace ya un tiempo, como se sentía la el viento acariciando cada ****centímetro de su cuerpo, ese día fue una sensación maravillosa.**

**-**** ¿Y tu? ¿Qué hacías?-**

**-Nada, solo me sentí muy, congestionada de pensamientos y vine a liberarme de ellos- sonrió. **

**-****¿Y cuales eran esos pensamientos?- Hermione se sonrojo, no podía decirle que lo quería, que lo adoraba. **

**-No se si mis sentimientos hacia Ron, son los mismos que la otra vez que no encontramos aquí- dijo. Ella se acerco a Draco y se acostó en sus piernas.**

**-Draco**** ¿Por que no estabas la mañana que despierte?- Draco empezó a pasarle la mano por el pelo.**

**-Creo por que te hubiera sorprendido verme aquí cuando te levantaras- Contesto, sabía que eso no era verdad. Hermione dejo salir un suspiro.**

**-Quisiera quedarme aquí para siempre-**** Ella se levanto y se apoyo de sus rodillas quedando cara a cara con él. Miro sus labios, se acercaron lentamente hasta que estaban a unos poco centímetros se ellos.**


	7. Fin de la Fiesta

**-Hermione, aquí estas- dijo Ron. Ella se separo y se levanto. Sonrió.**

**-Hola-Dijo Hermione, Ron de dirigió una mirada de odio a Draco y este hizo una de asco. Draco tomo sus zapatos y salio de la sala.**

**-Hermione que te paso?, saliste de la fiesta- Ella lo miro. Una lagrima salia de sus ojos. **

**-Que te pasa pequeña?- Ron limpio la lagrima con su pulgar. Y la abrazo.**

**-Que te hizo Malfoy?- pregunto- porque si te hizo algo te juro que lo mato-**

**-No me hizo nada Ron, me quiero ir a dormir estoy cansada- se alejo de el y salio de la sala, empezó a correr, quería llorar, correr, alejar todo de su mente, " Por que me haces esto?" llego a la sala. Entro, otra lágrima empezaba a emerger de sus ojos. Vio como Draco se levanta del sofá.**

**-Hermione que tienes?- le pregunto Draco. Hermione corrió hasta su puerta pero Draco la tomo por el brazo y la voltio.**

**-Que tienes?- ella bajo la mira y lloraba silenciosa mente las lagrimas inundaban sus ojos. El tomo su mentón y la forzó a que lo viera a los ojos. **

**-Hermione- Ella empezó a sentir rabia, por que estaba el ahí cuando se iba a tirar por le balcón, porque siempre estaba cuando necesitaba a alguien. Por que lo quería tanto? Pero al mismo tiempo lo odiaba por hacerla sentir así, ella quería estar en paz.**

**-Te odio-dijo ella, se alejo y limpio su cara con el dorso de palma.**

**-Te Odio Malfoy!- grito- Te odio con todo mi ser !!-**

**-Que?...- **

**-TE ODIO!!!-grito**

**Entro a la habitación y la cerro de un portazo. Hermione se dejo deslizar por la puerta, y empezó a llorar. **

**-Te odio, te odio, te odio-empezó a murmurar, mientras mas lagrimas rodaban por su mejilla. Luego de un par de horas se tranquilizo, se retiro el vestido, se lavo la cara y se puso un camisón. Otra lágrima rodó su cara. Observo la vista por la ventana. **

**Draco entro a la habitación de la castaña, ella estaba de espalda hacia la puerta. El la cerco lentamente y camino hacia ella. No sabia porque estaba hay, pero las palabras de la castaña lo hirieron. Se subió encima de la cama y se puso atrás de ella. Se acerco al cuello de Hermione y respiro su aroma.**

**-Como logras eso?-Pregunto Hermine, Draco de detuvo.**

**-Que cosa?- **

**-Ponerme nerviosa y sentir mariposas en el estomago cuando estoy junto a ti- ella se puso enfrente de el.**

**-No lo se, pero tu haces lo mismo-Hermione se sonrió. El toco su cara, Hermione miro su ropa, tenia le smoking negro todavía puesto, no tenia la corbata y tampoco los zapatos.**

**-Por que me odias?-pregunto Draco. **

**-Por hacerme sentir lo que siento- dijo ella, el acerco y la beso. La recostó contra la cama.**

**-Draco, no puedo...- dijo Hermione.**

**-Por que?-**

**-Por Ron- el le beso el cuello, mordió y succiono dejado una marca.**

**-Olvídate de el-dijo, Hermione se acerco y lo beso.-que ahora seamos solo tu y yo- El beso sus labios y paso su mano por le muslo de ella-Olvídate de todo...-le susurro al oído- de todo del mundo...-**

**Hermione contemplo sus ojos grises, no podía negarse. Empezó a desabotonar la camisa del rubio. El sonrió, le retiro el camisón, y observo sus pechos. Se hizo camino por su escote, masajeo uno de sus senos, Hermione desabrocho la correa y desabotono su pantalón, el se lo quito quedándose en bóxer. Ella toco su pecho y sus brazos, estaban bien formados, paso un dedo por su abdomen trazando los seis fuertes y bien formados cuadros del sitio, Draco jadeo. Hermione sonrió, se puso encima de el y lo beso el cuello y empezó a bajar por su pecho y luego el abdomen. Miro los ojos grises. El se posición encima de ella beso sus labios, luego su cuello, bajo y beso su vientre. Retiro la única pieza que cubría el cuerpo de Hermione. Y la observo. Se acerco a su oído.**

**-Eres hermosa...- dijo en un susurro. Hermione sonrió. Ella le quito el bóxer. Le dio beso y enrollo sus piernas en la cintura del rubio. El la penetro, Hermione sintió un fuerte dolor, Draco se retiro y volvió a entrar. El dolor era menos intenso, poco a poco fue disminuyendo. Draco aumento su entrada. Hermione arqueo la espalda, y lanzo un gemido. Ella paso sus dedos por el costado del **

**Tórax de Draco haciendo el menor contacto posible, hasta que no pudo mas y llego al clímax, al mismo tiempo que Draco lo hacia. Hermione se relajo, y el se recostó a su lado.**

**Draco tomo su mano y entrelazo sus dedos.**

**-Eres mía-dijo Draco**

**-Si, soy tuya-dijo Hermione-pero tú eres mío- le dio un beso en los labios. Hermione se acostó mirando por la ventana. Draco se le acerco y paso su mano **

**Por la cintura de ella y coloco su en el vientre de la castaña. Se recostó en su hombro y se quedo dormido.**

**Draco abrió los ojos, vio como la sabana se había corrido por la espalda de Hermione dejándola a la vista. El paso un dedo por ella haciendo una curva.**

"**Estas corriendo un gran riesgo Draco, que vas a hacer ahora"**

**-No lo se- murmuro, salio de la cama, se vistió y salio de la habitación, eso fue un error, como pudo a ver llegado tan lejos. Se sentó en el sillón de la sala.**

**-Por que me descontrolas?-**

**-Draco- dijo Hermione paso la mano al otro lado pero no había nadie. Miro el reloj, eran las 8:00. "tengo que despedirme de Ron" se levanto y se entro al baño. **

"**Dios, perdí el control..." Pensó, entro a la ducha y dejo que cada gota mojara su cuerpo.**

**-Ahora que voy a hacer?- " si Ron se entera, no querrá hablar conmigo jamás, o dios" Termino de ducharse, se vistió y fue a la sala, estaba vacía. Salio de la sala, y empezó a caminar, no sabia a donde se dirigía, no podía verle la cara Ron, se moriría de la vergüenza. Bajo al gran comedor, y se sentó en su mesa. Tomo una taza de zumo de calabaza, miro la mesa de los Slytherin, estaba vacía con excepción de dos o tres estudiantes, vio a Draco, miraba su plato y movía el tenedor en círculos. Un mechón de cabello rubio descansaba en su frente. Tenía la cabeza apoyada en una mano. Hermione bajo la cabeza y la escondió en sus brazos. **

" **Hermione, como pudiste?, ya no hay vuelta atrás..." Se levanto de la mesa, salio del comedor y camino por los pasillo, no sabia donde se dirigía, su sendero era impredecible, podía ir a la sala de Gryffindor pero no quería ver a nadie, podía ir a la biblioteca pero estaba harta de estar entre libros.**

**-Nunca estas cuando me despierto- dijo. Tengo que hablar con Draco, sobre lo que paso, haré eso cuando Ron se valla. No estaría mal, para ella fue un error, pero fue el mejor error que ella jamás allá había cometido. Sonrió.**

**Draco salio del comedor y fue a la sala de Slytherin, subió las escaleras y se dirigió a al dormitorio de las chicas, se acerco a una cama. Observo a Pansy, no sentía lo mismo. Era totalmente diferente, le paso la mano por el cabello negro y esta se movió y abrió los ojos.**

**-Hola- dijo Draco, Pansy se levanto y se sentó en la cama.**

**-wow que extraño que estés aquí- se levanto de la cama- Voy al baño, espera unos minutos- Camino hasta el baño. A los cinco minutos salio de el, se acerco a Draco y lo tomo por la mano. **

**-Vamos afuera, estas chicas aun duermen- Draco la obedeció y salio.**

**-Donde te fuiste anoche, me dejaste plantada en las fiestas- dijo.**

**-Fui por ahí, me sentía sofocado- bajo las escaleras y se dejo caer en el sillón.**

**-Pero al menos debiste haberme dicho- Pansy se le paro enfrente, su semblante se volvió serio.**

**-Fuiste atrás de Granger, verdad?- Draco la examino unos segundos.**

**-Pansy, ya te dije que fui a tomar aire- **

**-Entonces por que escuche a la comadreja decir que estabas con ella en la torre?- Respiro-Draco, fuiste tu el que quiso reafirmar la relación.- Draco cerro la mano en un puño.**

**-Te dije que estaba tomando aire-**

**-Pues no te creo ni un poco!!!- exclamo Pansy.-No voy a permitir que me pongas los cuernos con una asquerosa sangre sucia- Draco se levanto. Apretó mas fuerte su puno. **

**-Cree lo que quieras Parkinson, tal vez lo de restablecer nuestra relación fue una mala idea- **

**-Draco yo...-**

**-Sabes Pansy, me largo- gruño, salio por el retrato. Escucho como Pansy gritaba Llego a la sala tomo un jarrón que estaba cerca y lo tiro contra la pared.**

**-MIERDA!!-**

**Hermione se levanto del piso, fue a la sala de Gryffindor, Vio a Ron sentado cerca de la ventana mirando por ella, Hermione se le acerco.**

**-Hola- dijo Hermione.**

**-Hola- Ella se le acerco y se recostó en el pecho del pelirrojo.**

**-Lamento lo de ayer, es que estaba estresada y...- miro por la ventana, todo estaba cubierto de blanco. Había nevado.**

**-No importa, te quedas para navidad?- Hermione asintió.**

**-Te escribiré y tratare de mandarte todos los besos posibles a través de las cartas-dijo y río. Hermione se acerco y le dio un beso.**

**-Hermione, aun me quieres- Ella se separo de el.**

**-Claro que te quiero, como a nadie-dijo ella y fingió una sonrisa.**

**-Tienes todo preparado?-pregunto Hermione cambiando de tema, el asintió.**

**-Y Harry y Ginny?- en ese momento Harry bajaba. Y sonrió**

**-Hola Herms, en que estas?-**

**-Nada, estaba preguntando por ti, y Ginny?-**

**-Esta arriba, dijo que terminaba de empacar y salía. Que hora es?-**

**-11: 30, es tarde tenemos que bajar- dijo Ron. Se levanto.**

**En 20 minutos, todas las cosas estabas en la estrada del colegio, todas las personas hablaban, y los que se quedaban se despedían.**

**-Hermy, te escribiremos, y te mandaremos todo tipo de golosinas- dijo la pelirroja abrazando a Hermione.-Hablaremos después-le susurro al oído. Hermione se soltó, se acerco a Ron y lo abrazo.**

**-Adiós-dijo ella.**

**-Adiós- respondió, le dio un abrazo a Harry y se aparto del grupo.**

**-Vamos todos- dijo la Profesora Mcgonnagal.**

**Hermione se alejo y vio como sus amigos desaparecían por la puerta. Fue al comedor, se sentó en una de las bancas, comió algo y empezó a caminar por los pasillos, como le hablaría a Draco, fue un error, como se pudo dejar llevar por sus palabras, su delicadeza y su deseo. "Tengo que buscar a Draco", fue a la sala de los premio anual, pero no estaba ahí, fue a la biblioteca y tampoco estaba, rebusco por los pasillo, pero tampoco "Tal ves esta en la sala de Slytherin, y ahí si que no puedo entrar" Fue a la torre. Y vio a Draco ahí, miraba por el balcón hacia abajo, hacia un frío del demonio.**

**-Como puedes aguantar esta temperatura?- pregunto Hermione acercándose a Draco, volteo la cabeza y una débil sonrisa se dibujo en la cara del rubio, volvió a observar.**

**-Mi cuerpo esta acostumbrado a altas temperaturas-dijo, Hermione tomo su brazo y entrelazo el de ella en el. Junto sus manos, estaban frías. Tenia que sacar el tema de alguna forma, pero como, estaba nerviosa.**

**-Draco, creo que deberíamos hablar- Draco la miro, Hermione sintió como esos ojos la estudiaban.**

**-Es por lo de anoche, no es así?-**


	8. Odio todo acerca de ti

**-Es por lo de anoche, no es así?- Hermione asintio**

**I hate everything about you/ Three days Grace**

_Every time we lie awake_

_After every hit we take_

_Every feeling that I get_

_But I haven't missed you yet_

**-Mira...- paso su mano por su pelo rubio platinado, bajo su mira.-creo que lo que paso anoche fue un error que no se debería repetir, los dos nos dejamos llevar y...-dejo de hablar y miro el horizonte, tenia que alejarla de una buena ves, la quería, pero tenerla cerca era un peligro.**

**-Así que fue un error...-dijo ella, se separo de Draco y camino hacia dentro. **

_Every roommate kept awake_

_By every sigh and scream we make_

_All the feelings that I get_

_But I still don't miss you yet_

**Only when I stop to think about it**

**-Asi que fue un estupido error- exclamo Hermione.**

**-Hermione lo dijiste anoche, tienes a un novio...-**

**-Si!! Y lo engañe contigo...sabes por que, por que te amo, y quieres saber por que te amo...no lo se-su respiración se volvió agitada y sentía como sus mejillas se incendiaban- MALDICION!! NO SE POR QUE TE AMO Y ME DEJE LLEVAR A LA CAMA PENSANDO QUE TU-dijo señalándolo- SENTIAS LO MISMO-Se tapo la boca con ambas manos, que acababa de decir Draco se le acerco alargo su brazo para acercarla**

**-No me toques Malfoy, no te me acerques-Draco empezaba a enojarse.**

**-GRANGER DEJA TU ESCENA, QUIERES!?!-**

**-NO AGO NINGUNA ESCENA, ES QUE NO PUEDO CREER, QUE PARA TI, AYA SIDO SOLO UN MALDITO ERROR-Hecho su cabeza hacia atrás, dios como pudo ser tan estupida.**

**-Eres totalmente insensible...no tienes sentimientos?- pregunto Hermione,se alejo de el.**

**-No, los perdí hace ya mucho tiempo Granger- le dio la espalda y se acerco al balcón.**

**-No puedo creer, que te me entregue en bandeja de plata y tu me deprecias de esta forma- Hermione se acerco a la puerta, sintió como una lagrima rodaba su mejilla, sentia coraje, rabia y furia. Como pudo no darse cuenta, seria una mas del grupito de Draco, eso y nada mas.**

**-Te odio- le dijo, salio de la sala y empezó a correr.**

_I hate everything about you_

_Why do I love youI hate everything about you_

_Why do I love you_

**Draco respiro Hondo, se acerco al balcón. Era lo mejor, le dolió en el alma verla así, el no queria que estuviera asi, pero no podia dejar que sus sentimientos salieran a flote el era un Malfoy, y los Malfoy, siempre eran frios.(n/a: definitivamente es un idiota)**

**-Demonios, por que estabas aquí esa noche, por que tenias que intentar suicidarte- hundió sus dedos en su pelo y bajo la mirada. **

**-Tambien te odio- dijo**

_Every time we lie awake_

_after every hit we take_

_Every feeling that I get_

_But I haven't missed you yet_

_Only when I stop to think about it_

_I hate everything about you_

_Why do I love you_

_I hate everything about you_

_Why do I love you_

**Hermione llego a la puerta principal y salio al jardín, empezó a caminar, estaba nevando y sus pies se hundían en la nieve. Sus ojos sostenían las lágrimas que luchaban por salir, pero no quería llorar, no había necesidad, si desde el principio ella pensó que había sido un error, porque sentirse mal hacia lo que había asegurado.**

"**Hermione sabes que fue lo mejor que te había pasado"**

"**No, lo mejor que me a pasado es estar con Ron...al menos no fueran tan hirientes sus palabras" **

"**Claro que no fueran hiriente, no lo amas solo te refugias en el"**

"**No amo a Draco"**

"**Si que lo amas, se lo dijiste, se lo gritaste. Lo amas Hermione, por esa razón te dolieron tanto las palabras que dijo, por que lo amas, y esa noche fue mas que un error...fue la mejor cosa que te pudo haber pasado"**

**Hermione se sentó cerca del lago, no estaba congelado. Sintió como sus ojos volvían arder.**

"**El me odia, como siempre a sido, y me acosté con el basándome en falsas esperanzas, el seguirá siendo el mismo ser frió que siempre a sido" Miro el lago. Se levanto y se quito los zapatos.**

"**No vamos a volver a pasar por esto...Hermione, sabes que no quieres..."**

**Hermione ignoro su consiente, se quito el abrigo, el pantalón, la camisa negra que tenia puesta. Se quito las medias quedándose en ropa interior. Camino **

**hacia el lago y entro en el, el agua estaba helada. Camino mas adentro y se sumergio, empezó a nadar en el agua, sentía que sus miembros se enfriaban, y empezó a titiritar. **

" **Como seria dejarse ahogar?" se pregunto.**

"**Tu cerebro no te lo permitiría"**

"**Lo obligare"**

**Tomo aire y hundió su cuerpo completo en el agua, nado hacia las profundidades, mas adentro y mas adentro, libero todo el aire que tenia. Luego de unos segundos empezó a sentir una presión en sus pulmones, y su cabeza, sentía un agudo dolor en los oídos, necesitaba aire.**

_Only when I stop to think_

_about you, I know_

_only when you stop to think_

_about me, do you know_

**Draco miraba como una chica se sentaba cerca del lago, era muy bonita. Estaba atónito, se fijaba como su cabello castaño se ondeaba en el aire. Nunca la había visto en colegio, entrecerró sus ojos para poder ver bien su cara, la chica empezó a deshacerse de su ropa. Draco la reconoció inmediatamente, había explorado ese cuerpo demasiado como para no conocerlo. Vio como ella se entraba en el agua, y se hundía. Draco se quedo observando.**

**-Esta loca??!!?? Esta bajo cero!!- Miro por unos minutos y la castaña no salía.**

**-No no no no no no- salio corriendo, llego a la entrada y corrió al lago. Empezó a quitarse los zapatos la camisa. Corrió hacia el agua y se sumergio. Busco mas abajo, pero no la veía, sentía que su retina se congelaba, salio y tomo otra bocada de aire.**

**Hermione miraba hacia arriba, empezó a nadar hacia la superficie pero no llegaba, empezó a desesperarse quería llegar, pero por mas fuerza que aplicaba menos se movía, necesitaba aire, se estaba desesperando su pecho se apretaba y no podía mas, se calmo no podía subir, se estaba hundiendo. Respiro debajo del agua, agua inundo sus pulmones. Le dolía el pecho. Lentamente el dolor iba disminuyendo, y ya casi no sentía nada. Al fin ya moriría. Cerró los ojos y se dejo llevar hasta las profundidades del lago.**


	9. Odio todo acerca de ti II

**Draco seguia intentando encontrarla, nado mas abajo y ahí estaba, cada vez se iba mas lejos, la tomo por la muñeca y salio a la superficie nado hacia la orilla, sus labios estaban casi morados, su cuerpo estaba pálido y frio. La acostó en el suelo.**

**Puso una mano encima de la otra y presiono en el pecho de ella, pero nada, lo intento de nuevo, pero Hermione no hacia nada, no respiraba, puso sus dedos en el cuello de ella. Su pulso era débil.**

**-Vamos Herms quédate conmigo- puso sus manos encima del pecho de ella y presión.**

**-Vamos, se que puedes- lo repitió nuevamente. Hermione no respondía, el se levanto tomo el cuerpo de Hermione en sus brazos y corrió hacia la enfermería. **

**-Señora Pompey!!!- Nadie respondía, miraba Hermione, su cuerpo estaba débil.**

**-No te atrevas a morir ahora Hermione, te lo advierto- humedeció sus labios.**

**-SEÑORA POMPEY!!!AYUDA!!- De un pequeño despacho una puerta de abrió, salio una señora de edad, con un gorro de enfermera.**

**-Ayúdeme- La enfermera corrió hacia el chico**

**-Por la barbas de Merlín, corra y ponga a esa chica en esa cama- dijo, salio corriendo, Draco puso el cuerpo de Hermione sobre una cama y tomo su mano.**

**-Vamos Herms sabes que puedes...- Tenia la mano fría.-No te puedes ir ahora- **

"**Quédate conmigo"**

"**Quien hubiera pensado que estarías así por una chica"**

"**Ella es importante es diferente"**

"**Si que lo es"**

**¨No se que me ocurre…no puedo pensar que no despertara"**

**Se pasó una mano por su cabello, cerró los ojos. Ni siquiera con la muerte de su madre se había preocupado de esa forma.**

**¨Parece que te has enamorado¨**

"**No lo creo"**

"**Yo creo que si, de una chica suicida"**

**La enfermera se acerco a la cama, tenia un vasito dentro había un liquido color verde.**

**-Que paso?-**

**-No lo se, estaba dentro del lago, pedía ayuda, así que fui a ayudarla, pero fue muy tarde y se estaba ahogando- dijo Draco.**

_I hate everything about you_

_Why do I love you_

_you hate everything about me_

_Why do you love me?_

**La enfermera puso los dedos al costado del cuello de la castaña.**

**-Todavía tiene pulso- dijo, saco su varita, y la ondeo.-Disdrowning- de la varita salio un chorro de luz naranja, le dio en el pecho a Hermione, quien se levanto al instante tosiendo, agua salio de su boca y siguió tosiendo. La enfermera suspiro.**

**-Ten, has que se beba eso-le dio el vasito con la extraña poción**

**-Para que es?-**

**- Regula su temperatura corporal, y hace que se elimine el exceso de agua de los pulmones- dijo ella, se alejo de la cama y entro en su despacho. Al Draco sentir la puerta cerrar se volvió hacia Hermione. Ella abrió los ojos.**

**-Hola- dijo Draco. Ella sonrío débilmente.-Tomate esto- dijo Draco dándole la poción, ella la bebió y hizo un gesto de asco con la cara.**

**-Wakala, que es esto?- dijo dándole el vasito.**

**-Es lo que te ayudara- dijo Draco.- Aquamenti- de la varita de Draco salio agua, la vertió en el vasito y se lo dio a ella.**

**-Gracias- ella dejo el vaso en mesita y se acostó.**

**-Draco...- empezó a decir Hermione. La enfermera salía de la oficina con otro vasito, pero el contenido era de color azul.**

**-Toma esto querida- dijo ella, Hermione se tomo la otra poción.**

**-Creo que solo a ti se te ocurre nadar con esta temperatura niña, hoy te quedas aquí, eso te ayuda a dormir- dijo ella se alejo de la cama y entro en su despacho. Hermione empezó a sentir los parpados pesados.**

**-Lo lamento-dijo Cerró los ojos y se durmió.**

_I hate_

_You hate_

_I hate_

_you love me_

**-Creo que te amo más de lo que jamás te pude haber odiado Hermione- dijo Draco, apoyo su cabeza en el colchón. "Te has vuelto mi debilidad" salio de la enfermería y camino hacia la sala, Se acostó en el sillón.**

**I hate everything about you**

_Why do I love you_

" **Porque te amo?" Esas palabras retumbaron en su cabeza.**


	10. Cobardes

**Hermione corría y corría por un bosque, todo estaba oscuro, sentía que algo la perseguía, corría con más fuerza, hasta que sus piernas empezaron a cansarse y su paso se volvió más lento. Vio lo que la seguía, era un animal muy extraño. Parecía un perro, pero de repente se transformo en una persona, Hermione se acerco pero la cosa se alejo, luego empezó a temblar violentamente y vio con la cosa se le acercaba, alargo una daga. La levanto, la cara de Hermione se volvió de terror, se echaba mas para atrás. Pero el animal fue mas rápido la tomo por un brazo, levanto la daga y... cambio, caía a un vació, hasta que sintió agua en sus pies, el agua incrementaba, miró a su alrededor estaba dentro de un habitación, mas agua entraba y la habitación se inundaba, el agua subía y subía hasta que llego a su barbilla, hasta que la tapo, Hermione tenia un tiempo y necesitaba, sintió la misma sensación del lago, respiro y…**

**Hermione se levanto de sobresalto, se llevo la mano al pecho. **

**-Ese sueño no fue agradable- dijo, vio como todavía tenia puesta su ropa interior. Respiro hondo y sintió una punzada en el pecho. La enfermera se le acerco.**

**-Buenas Tardes- dijo, Tomo la muñeca de Hermione y miro su reloj.-Tu pulso es estable y tu temperatura corporal esta bien- Hermione estornudo- pero te resfriaste- le ofreció una calida sonrisa le puso una mano en la espalda- Ahora respira hondo- Hermione obedeció y sintió esa punzada nuevamente**

**-Te duele cuando respiras?- Hermione asintió, la señora retiro la mano y se paro enfrente de ella.- Es normal después que respiras agua, no se como se te ocurre nadar a estas temperaturas, tuviste suerte, si no respondías hubiera que llevarte a San Murgos- dijo, Se alejo de la cama y volvió con ropa y otro vasito, su contenido era transparente, pero era espeso.**

**-Toma,-le entrego la ropa- el Señor Malfoy te trajo esto ayer, bebe esto. Te mejorara.-Hermione se bebió la poción, su sabor era amargo se puso la ropa, se despidió de la enfermera y salio de la enfermería. **

**Camino hacia el comedor, pero no tenia hambre, tenia que buscar su ropa afuera, fue al jardín, camino por la nieve y se acerco al lago, tomo su ropa la doblo y la sujeto en un brazo. Miro el lago, la orilla se estaba congelando. Un escalofrió recorrió todo su cuerpo, se sentó en el piso, tomo una piedra y la lanzo al lago. Vio como se hacían ondas en el agua hasta que desaparecían en la orilla. Se acostó en el piso y miro el cielo, levanto los brazos como tratando de agarrarlo. Pensamientos empezaron a inundaron su mente. Se acordó como se sintió en el lago. Y lo que había pensado "como puedes querer acabar con tu vida por un chico" Se mordió el labio inferior, no le había gustado esa experiencia. Cerró los ojos, quería olvidarse de todo, respiro hondo. "Me salvaste"**

**Draco miraba el techo de la habitación, había sido muy insensible de su parte a verle dicho todo lo que le dijo a Hermione. "Maldito orgullo" pensó **

"**Tiene que estar loca, como se atreve a ahogarse en el lago??" Salio de la habitación. Paso por el retrato. Fue hasta afuera, camino por los árboles y vio a la chica viendo el lago, Vio como ella se acostaba y levantaba los brazos, se **

**sentó cerca del árbol se recostó de el y miro el horizonte, vio como dos montanas estaba casi juntas, dejando un gran hueco, fue por ahí donde por primera vez vio el castillo, a pesar de que había escondido su sorpresa detrás de su arrogancia, el castillo se había vuelto parte de el. Se levanto y se acerco a la castaña, miro su cara, tenia mejor aspecto. Con un dedo repaso el marco de la cara de la castaña, ella abrió los ojos y miro los de el, sonrió.**

**Ella se sentó doblo sus rodillas y apoyo su cabeza en ellas. Miro el horizonte, el sol se escondía, y la tenue luz que emitía se reflejaba en su cara. Draco se sentó a su lado.**

**-Lamento lo de ayer- dijo, miro el panorama que la naturaleza le ofrecía. Hermione sonrió se acerco a el y le dio un ligero beso en la mejilla, se acerco mas y se recostó en su pecho, Draco paso su brazo por su hombro.**

**-No quise decir todo lo que dije, en verdad no fue un error- **

**-Draco no creo que lo mejor sea seguir juntos-dijo Hermione**

**-Que??-**

**-Que no creo que lo mejor sea seguir con esto-**

**-De que me hablas?- Draco la separo. Hermione bajo la cabeza.**

**-De que no creo que lo mejor sea estar juntos, tu tienes tus cosas y yo tengo las mías y...no creo...-Draco se levanto, no creía lo que sus oídos escuchaban.**

**-Tienes miedo de decirle a la zanahoria?- Hermione no respondió-Ni siquiera te gusta, no se por que sigues con el-**

**-Si me gusta!- exclamo Hermione**

**-Claro que no! Porque obligas a tu corazón a que quieras a alguien mas?- Hermione se levanto y lo miro, no trataba de obligarlo, o si?**

**-Draco Malfoy hablando del corazón-Ironizo- No creo que sepas mucho sobre ese tema- dijo**

**-No estamos hablando de eso Hermione, porque sigues con el?-Hermione no respondió, habia dado en el clavo. Ella no sabia porque seguia con Ron, no lo queria y menos lo amaba, pero se sentia comoda con su presencia, preferia tener su amistad.**

**-Ves a lo que me refiero, estas siendo una cobarde- **

**-Mira de quien habla de cobardes!- exclamo Hermione- una persona que quería suicidarse con tal de no tener que soportar dolor- Draco abrió los ojos y la miro.**

**-Mira quien habla de cobardes!- exclamo Hermione- una persona que quería suicidarse con tal de no tener responsabilidad alguna- Draco abrió los ojos y la miro.**

**-De que hablas?- Hermione rió**

**-Un día escuche una de tus conversaciones con Myrtle- dijo-luego de ese me topaba contigo muy seguido, y uno de esos días en un baño te cortaste las áreas de las muñecas con el propósito de cortarte las venas, y no digas que no es cierto, porque esas marcar que tienes ahí-dijo señalando el brazo de Draco-no se borran Draco, permanecen en ese lugar para recortarte lo que eres capaz de hacer con tal de que las personas no se sientas decepcionadas , y para no tener que soportar la presion que algunos ejercen en ti.- Draco se le acerco. La tomo por un brazo, apretó fuerte. **

**-Me haces daño-dijo, Draco no le presto atencion al comentario. **

**-No sabes de que hablas, así que cuida tus palabras-dijo Draco y la soltó.**

**-Si se de que hablo- Draco se voltio, se quería ir de hay, pero Hermione tomo su brazo. Ella iba a hablar pero Draco la interrumpió**

**-Solo se algo Hermione, que eres mas cobarde que yo- dijo, y se alejo. Hermione se sentó en el suelo, y termino de ver la desaparición del sol.**


	11. Rumores

**Poco a poco, la nieve iba desapareciendo, nuevas hojas salían de los árboles, y la temperatura se volvía fresca. Llego el mes de enero y febrero y estos se alejaban velozmente. Hermione trataba de encontrar los ojos de Draco pero cada vez que lo hacia, su mirada se veía decepcionada y desviaba su vista. Ella casi no comía, y difícilmente dormía. **

**-Herms, desde cuando no duermes?-pregunto la pelirroja, Hermione bostezo.**

**-Si, y cuando fue la última vez que comiste, hoy no has probado bocado- dijo Harry,**

**-Nos preocupas Hermy- dijo Ginny**

**-Estoy bien chicos- Dijo.**

**-Yo no opino lo mismo ´mione, ellos tiene razón…-comento Ron, se veia preocupado.**

**-Es el estrés, de acuerdo ahora si quieren dejar su paranoia conmigo…- se levanto de la mesa y salio por la puerta camino hacia los baños. Iba a entrar, pero la emocionada voz de una persona hizo que se detuviera. **

**-No lo puedo creer Lav!!!-exclamo Pavalti ( o como sea que se escriba)**

**-Shh, no quiero escándalos. Te imaginas si Hermione se entera-dijo**

**-No importa lo bueno es que estas con Ron!!-exclamo-Y cuando fue?- Hermione se inclino un poco mas y pudo ver a Pavalti recostada de un lavado.**

**-En el tren, el día que nos íbamos a la casa por las vacaciones, estaba todo solito, debiste verlo, me le acerque, y empecé a hablar con el…ya me entiendes- Sonrió.**

**-Ajap y después?-**

**-No lo se…lo que si me acuerdo es que termine haciéndolo con el en el vagón del tren, dijo que me quería un montón que no sabia... - Hermione se hecho hacia atrás, se paso una mano por su cabello, tomo uno de sus rizos, se iba a ir pero la aparición de su nombre la obligo a detenerse.**

**-Y como lo tomara Hermione?-pregunto Pavarti, Lavender se encogió de hombros.**

**-Pero a que no adivinas una cosa de esa amiguita- Pavarti se le acerco.**

**-Que cosa Lav?- Lavender se humedeció los labios.**

**-A intentado matarse…puedes creerlo!?- Pavarti ahogo un gritito.**

**-Hermione??Como lo sabes?-pregunto**

**-Ron me lo dijo, creo que en verdad tenia muchas cosas escondidas ese niño, con ese rumor regado en todo el colegio, podría ser el fin de la castañita- una risa malévola se formo en su rostro.- Para que aprenda que con los chicos de Lavender, nadie se mete- Hermione se alejo de la puerta, se topo con la pared, se deslizó por debajo. Como Ron sabia eso? Ella no se lo había dicho y dudaba que Draco hubiera abierto la boca. Dios, su secreto estaba en la boca de la persona más chismosa de todo Hogwarts. Se levanto y empezó a correr.**

**Se dirigía al comedor, pero no quería estar entre las personas. Todo el mundo empezaba a irse para tomar las próximas clases. Ella se alejo y empezó a correr. Miraba el suelo, otra lágrima empezaba a rodar su mejilla, la limpio con fuerza, estaba cansada de llorar. Se choco con alguien.**

**-Lo siento- levanto la mirada y se encontró con los ojos grises dueños de sus sueños. Bajo la mirada inmediatamente y se dispuso a correr.**

–**Hey Granger!!- Draco vio con ella se alejaba, que le había pasado?, su sentido de curiosidad se activo y corrió hacia la castaña, Hermione esquivaba a todas las personas hasta que llego al pasillo que daba a su sala, corrió hasta el retrato dijo la contraseña y entro rápidamente, dejo sus libros en el piso y entro al baño. **

**Se sentó en la esquina mas alejada de la puerta, se escondió entre sus brazos y bajo la cabeza. No podía creerlo, Como Ron lo sabia, tal vez estuvo allí cuando se iba a tirar del balcón, pero como sabia, porque no lo había mencionado?.**


	12. Cicatrizes y Te Amos

**-Hermione déjame entrar, podemos hablar como la primera vez. Vamos déjame entrar- ella levanto el brazo y quito el segura. Draco escucho un ligero click, se levanto del suelo y abrió la puerta vio todo el lugar, busco a Hermione pero no la encontraba, vio detrás de la puerta hay estaba, su camisa toda manchada al igual que su cara, Se le acerco y levanto, ella se recostó en su pecho. **

**-De donde es la sangre?- ella se separo alargo sus brazos, se vieron las heridas.**

**-Por que te haces esto, eh?- el la tomo por la cintura la acerco al lavado abrió la llave y mojo las muñecas- déjame ver- no paraba de salir sangre, el abrió el botiquín, saco un envasito de vidrio lo abrió, tomo las muñecas de Hermione y hecho en ellas el contenido. A ella le empezó doler y a quemar, de las heridas se hacia una espuma blanca luego poco a poco dejo de de hacer espuma y ya no le dolía. El limpio con agua, y ya la herida no estaba, había cicatrizado, pero tenia dos marcas en ella.**

**-Cicatriza pronto, pero no borra las marcas- dijo, ella se le acerco y lo abrazo, el le respondió el abrazo.**

**-Soy una tonta- dijo**

**-No lo eres, solo te desesperas te comprendo- dijo- Porque lo hiciste de nuevo?-**

**-No lo se...-Draco la saco del baño ella se sentó en el piso recostada del borde de la cama, las sabanas eran de seda negra. Ella doblo sus piernas y las abrazo cerro los ojos. Se sentía mareada. Y le dolía la cabeza. Draco se sentó a su lado. **

**-Que te pasa?- Hermione lo miro, su vista estaba borrosa, estaba demasiado mareada.**

**-Estoy mareada-dijo volviendo a esconder su cara en las piernas.**

**-Cuando fue la ultima vez que comiste algo?- **

**-Hace un par de días-dijo, **

**-Debes comer, no es bueno que hagas eso, tu salud corre peligro.- Hermione sonrió.**

**-Draco creo que no te vendría mal ser medimago…- Draco sonrió, ella volvió a esconder su cara en sus piernas.**

**-Porque llorabas?- Hermione recordó por que estaba ahí. **

**-No me vas a decir?- Negó con la cabeza. El se le acerco y se puso en su oído.**

**-Vamos, se buena- Hermione levanto la cabeza, Draco fijo sus ojos en ella. Una lágrima salía de sus ojos rodó por su mejilla y termino perdiéndose en su ropa. Miro su camisa y sus ojos se inundaron, por que hacia eso??**

**-Por Lavender- dijo en un susurro, Draco se acerco mas, paso su mano por la cara de la castaña, esta cerro los ojos y se concentro en la caricia del rubio que tanta falta le había hecho.**

**-Por Brown? Que te hizo?- Hermione abrió los ojos, ella se levanto del suelo y se acostó en la cama del Slytherin. Las sabanas estaban frías, adoraba como se sentían al rozar su piel. Se acostó boca- arriba y miro el techo.**

**-Ella lo sabe todo- dijo en un susurro- y Ron también-se giro y hundió su cara en una de las almohadas, solo le pedía a Dios que Lavender no abriera la boca, seria una vergüenza muy grande.**

**-Que es lo que sabe...lo del balcón?- Hermione asintió. Se sentó en la cama y vio al chico quien seguía en el piso, el se levanto y se sentó el borde de la cama. Ella se acerco, se puso detrás de el, puso sus manos alrededor de la cintura del ojigris y se recostó en la espalda, respiro el aroma de menta, tan característico de el. Cerro los ojos, no quería que el se fuera de su lado.**

**-Y tambien se acostó con ella- dijo.**

**-Eso no importa, miro de esta forma, ya están a mano- Hermione sonrió.-Ya tienes una razón para terminar con eso- dijo. Draco se separo de ella y se tiro en su cama. Se apoyo en sus codos.**

**-Hermione- ella miraba el piso, era verdad, ya podía cortar con Ron, y no lo hería, al menos el no sabría lo que había ocurrido entre ella y Draco.**

**-Si- el se le acerco quedando cara a cara con ella. El tomo su mano y la entrelazo.**

**-Prométeme una cosa- dijo el. **

**-Que?- Draco respiro hondo y miro los ojos avellana de ella, miro su cara y estaba mas pálida que nunca.**

**-Prométeme que no intentaras suicidarte, por mas que te venga la tentación, Por favor Hermione prométeme que no lo intentaras de nuevo-ella bajo la mirada y miro sus muñecas, recordó las punzadas en el pecho después de tratar de ahogarse en el lago, y finalmente la sensación de vértigo que sintió en el balcón, Draco tomo el mentón de la chica y la obligo a que la viera.**

**-Prométemelo, promete que no intentaras suicidarte de nuevo- dijo lentamente, pronuncio las palabras con fuerza. Ella lo miro y sus ojos se aguaron, el había sido el único que la había visto en tal estado de debilidad, y siempre estaba con ella, siempre la salvaba, y la hacia entrar en razón, definitivamente lo amaba.**

**-Hermione?-Ella lo miro. Y asintió.**

**-lo prometo- ella se tiro encima de el y lo abrazo, no quería que se fuera, lo necesitaba, lo quería tener siempre cerca.-Te amo- le murmuro al oído, el la separo y la beso, la quería y la necesitaba, no podía imaginarse que ella moría, o que quisiera ella intentar matarse nuevamente, el quería estar ahí presente cada vez que ella caía para levantarla nuevamente, al amaba demasiado, no le cabía duda, ella era su debilidad y se había convertido en su razón para existir, ella sabia uno de sus mas oscuros secretos.**

**El la separo y la recostó de la cama, la beso, fue lleno de deseo y necesidad, Hermione se lo devolvió con el mismo sentimiento, se necesitaban mas de lo que ellos se imaginaban, los besos y caricias se repitieron Draco se detenía en todas partes, quería volver conocer todos los rincones de ese cuerpo. Todas las ropas que antes tenían puesta ya descansaban en diferentes partes de la habitación, el la miro a los ojos, y la beso, la penetro, mientras se movía con agilidad dentro de ese cuerpo ya formado y casi maduro se acerco al cuello de la castaña respiro su aroma se acerco al oído de ella.**

**-Te amo- le dijo en un suspiro, luego de unos minutos llegaron al clímax, se durmieron rápidamente, no tomando en cuenta los problemas anteriores y las clases que tenia que asistir, se olvidaron del mundo y disfrutaron de ese momento como nunca en su vida lo disfrutarían.**

* * *

Aww!!! Vamos!!! se que no le estoy publicando al aire!!!  
se que estan ahi!!! puedo verlos...puedo olerlos muajaj  
en mentira, pero en serio, uno que otro review alegra me vida, saben???  
Vamos!!!


	13. Y todo se Descubre

**La castaña se despertó, sintió como una mano se aferraba a su cuerpo. Sonrió, el cuarto estaba en penumbras, miro si reloj, eran las 6:00 de la madrugada, porque se había levantado?. Miro la mano de la persona que se aferraba a ella.  
Y sonrió, hacia ya un par de meses que ella dormía en el cuarto de el, y pensar que solo faltaba una semana para abandonar el colegio. Se sentía protegida, todavía no había roto con Ron, quería tener la oportunidad adecuada, además le mandaba indirectas que el definitivamente no entendía. Retiro el brazo con delicadeza, tomo la coleta que tenia a un lado y se hizo una cola.  
**

**Fue al baño, saco el jabón y la lámina de metal se cayó, Hermione la recogió y la puso a un lado. Se lavo la cara guardo el jabón, miro la lamina que tenia cerca, la levanto y la examino, abrió la compuerta del botiquín y la guardo. Salio del baño y se sentó en una sillón cerca de la ventana, le había prometido a Draco que no lo intentaría de nuevo, Recordó como se había sentido ese día, estaba contenta a pesar de todo lo que había escuchado. Lavender no había dicho nada, pues ella se había encargado de darle un pequeño sustito, sonrió y miro por la ventana, el sol empezaba a salir, y algunos rayos de luz se infiltraban y rompían la oscuridad de la habitación, miro su pantalón largo era de ovejitas y una camisilla de tiritos blanca. Se acomodo en la silla y observo el panorama.**

**Draco abrió los ojos, miro a su lado pero la castaña no estaba, se sentó rápidamente de la cama, y la vio tranquila sentada en el sillón, los rayos que entraban en la habitación chocaban en su cara. El salio de la cama y se le acerco. Se puso a su lado, ella lo miro, vio como el tenia un pantalón negro de seda y no tenia camisa puesta, sonrió. El se le acerco y le dio un beso en la mejilla.**

**-Buenos días- dijo ella, el se sentó en el brazo de la silla y vio la vista, era hermosa.**

**-Bueno días- el respondió. Ella se levanto de la silla, se acerco al closet y saco su ropa, la mayor parte de sus cosas ya estaban en la habitación del rubio. Saco la falda y su camisa, era viernes y ya la semana que venia tendría los ÉXTASIS, estaba nerviosa.**

**Ella se acerco al sillón y miro su reloj, eran las 6:30 tenia que darse prisa o no llegaría a tiempo para las clases.**

**-Draco, es tarde- ella se paro al frente de el, una sonrisa picara de dibujo en la cara del ojigris, quien la tomo por la cintura y la atrajo hacia el. Sus bocas quedaron a un par de centímetros de distancia, el corto el espacio y le dio un pequeño beso. Ella sonrió y se sentó encima de el.**

**-Me dominas, e?- dijo ella y río, el se acerco al cuello de ella y deposito un pequeño beso.**

**-Siempre te e dominado- dijo. Duraron un par de minutos hasta que ella se levanto y entro al baño, se dio una ducha rápida, salio y vio como el rubio ya estaba cambiado.**

**-Te duchas rápido- dijo ella, se seco y dejo caer la toalla, se puso su ropa interior, Draco se le acerco y la abrazo por detrás, sintió el calor de las manos del rubio le daban cosquillas...**

**-Lo haces a propósito, no es así?- ella sonrió y se giro, miro los tormentosos ojos del chico.**

**-Tal vez- se separo, el termino de abrochar su camina, se puso la corbata, se acerco a la chica le dio un fugaz beso y salio de la habitación. Ella termino de cambiarse y salio a la sala, tomo su mochila y salio por el retrato, Camino por los pasillos, algunos alumnos caminaban soñolientos, parecían momias, ella sonrió a sus adentro y llego al comedor, se sirvió una taza de café, un par de tostada. Empezó a comer rápidamente, saco un libro y empezó a leerlo, quería estar un poco preparada antes de las clases, termino, miro el reloj eran las 7:45, los alumnos empezaban a dejar el comedor, ella se levanto, alguien la tomo por la mano " Draco " pensó, sonrió ella se giro y miro al chico pelirrojo que tomaba su mano, su sonrisa de borro.**

**-Hola- dijo secamente**

**-Hola- respondió el pelirrojo. Soltó la mano de la chica y las escondió en sus pantalones.**

**-Y como has estado?-pregunto**

**-Bien-dijo, camino más rápido y se paro frente al aula de transformaciones. **

**Ron no hablo mas, se concentro en el piso. A los 15 minutos, las puertas se abrieron, Hermione entro y se sentó en una de las sillas, y siguió leyendo. Las clases pasaban de lo más bien, una de ellas se estaba acabando y esta era de historia la más aburrida de todas. Su mirada se posaba en el espectro de cuerpo que tenia el profesor cuando le llego una nota, la abrió por debajo del pupitre.**

**Luego de estas clases tenemos una hora libre, nos veremos en uno de los pasillos, no me busques, yo te encontrare.**

**Te ama**

**Draco**

**Hermione sonrió, rompió el trozo de papel, y miro hacia tras. Sonrió y miro el profesor.**

**-De quien era?- pregunto Ron, Hermione lo miro.**

**-Nadie importante- **

**-Que decía?-**

**-Nada Ron- respondió, el pelirrojo se silencio. Ella tenia que tener algo con Malfoy, eran demasiadas las sospechas, casi siempre estaba juntos. Pero nunca hacia nada indebido, no quería cortar con ella, pero cada vez dudaba mas sobre su relación con la castaña, si cortaban, tal vez su amistad terminaría y eso le dolería como nunca. Pero algo que no entendía por que ella se quería suicidar, era imposible jamás lo hubiera pensado. Siempre estaba contenta, o eso al menos el pensaba. Además, ella estaba distante, y cada día hablaban menos, hacia meses que no la abrazaba. Se sentía nostálgico, miro a Lavender quien miraba entretenida su pluma. "Al menos te tengo a ti" pensó. **

**-Bueno chicos y esa es la historia de la batalla de los Glopping. Recuerden que el examen de historia sera el jueves, ya les di sus guías de exámenes Recuerden que son los ÉXTASIS- todos **

**Los estudiantes se levantaron de los pupitres y se poco a poco iban abandonado el aula.**

**-Recuerden estudiar-dijo el profesor. Hermione salio del aula, busco a Draco pero no lo encontraba por ninguna parte, Pansy habla entretenidamente con uno de su casa. Hermione se alejo de ahí y camino hacia la biblioteca, tenía que estudiar, iba muy entretenida mirando un libro cuando alguien la tomo por el brazo y la puso contra la pared. Ella miro a su atacante y vio como el rubio la veía con una media sonrisa. Ella se le acerco y le dio un ligero beso en los labios.**

**-Hola- dijo el- donde ibas?- Hermione tomo la corbata del chico y lo acerco, le dio un beso, Jugaban con sus labios, hasta que ella puso sus manos en el cuello de el y presiono. Luego de un rato se separaron en busca de aire,**

**-Hermione- dijo alguien, ella miro por encima del hombro de Draco y vio como el pelirrojo la veía atónito. Ya sus sospechas eran correctas, Hermione estaba con Malfoy. "no…que hace el aquí??" pensó Hermione.**

**-Que haces?- ella se separo de Draco y le dirigió una mirada fría el chico. Una sonrisa nerviosa se formo en su cara. "estoy increiblemente jodida" pensó. Ron se le acerco más.**


	14. Para la Verdad

**-Hermione no puedo creerlo, estas con el...me decepcionas- Hermione levanto la vista, no podía dejar que este se fuera así. Ella también tenía su pequeña bomba.**

**-Y sabes algo Ronald, yo estoy mucho mas decepcionada de ti-Ron funcio el ceño.**

**-De que hablas?-**

**-De tus pequeños revolcones con las estupida de Brown, Ron quien demonios crees que soy?- Ron abrió los ojos como dos platos, empezó a sudar, estaba nervioso.**

**-Como lo sabes?- Hermione emitió una carcajada forzada. Draco se había recostado de una pared. Veía muy entretenido la escena.**

**-Sabes Ronnie, creo que tu chica debería de tener mas cuidado donde conversa sobre sus temas personales, y otra cosa, Como sabes lo de yo querer suicidarme?- Ron, se aflojo la corbata y trago. **

**-Ron Aquí estas!!- exclamo una chica.**

**-Hola Lavender- Dijo Hermione- Hablando del Rey de Roma, no Ronald?- Lavender la miro y se le acerco, Draco al notar la presencia de la chica se acerco a Hermione.**

**-Hola Hermione, como estas?- **

**-Mejor que tú se podría decir-contesto Hermione.**

**-Creo que interrumpo…-dijo Lavender**

**-No para nada, todo lo contrario, estábamos hablando de ti- dijo Hermione**

**-En serio?? y sobre que?- **

**Sobre como tú deberías te tener más cuidado donde cuentas tus burradas, como la de tú y Ron en el tren...-Lavender se le acerco a Ron, quien no se había movido ni un centímetro de su lugar.**

**-Si lo se Lavender, no puedo creer que seas tan perra!- exclamo Hermione**

**-No soy una perra! Además no soy una maldita con problemas mentales!- **

**-Cuidado con lo que dices Brown- dijo Draco, ella lo miro, no se había dado cuenta del rubio.**

**-Pero si es verdad! Esta chica tiene problemas! Puedes creer que a intentado matarse??-**

**-Si lo creo Brown, ahora si no te importa-tomo a Hermione por un brazo y la alo.**

**-Draco déjame, espera- se le acerco a Ron y le abofeteo. Se acerco a Lavender.**

**-Te doy las gracias por destruir mi relación con Ron, me di cuenta de que hay mejores hombres que el en el mundo- Miro a Draco y sonrió. Ron notaba como su cara se calentaba y su pulso aumentaba. Vio a Draco muy relajado cerca de Hermione, sintió rabia, cerró las manos en puños.**

**-Veo que la zanahoria esta roja no?... cuidado no te vayas a volver tomate comadreja,- Ron corrió y tomo a Draco por el cuello de la camisa, ambos eran del mismo tamaño, estaban casi por los 6 pies.**

**-Creo que los sumos se te han ido a la cabeza Weasly- dijo arrastrando las palabras- San Potter no esta aquí para ayudarte zanahorias- dijo, Ron lo soltó, Draco se arreglo la camisa. Hermione se le acerco, lo tomo del brazo y empezaron a caminar. Draco se volteo y miro a Ron.**

**-Perdiste pobretón!!- grito, Lavender agarro a Ron, pero este se soltó y saco su varita.**

**-Expelliarmus!-grito.**

**-Levicorpus-dijo Draco esquivo el hechizo de Ron, pero el pelirrojo no, quien al instante quedo levantado del suelo con un pie colgando en el aire.**

**-Ron!-grito Lavender, Draco rió y empezó a caminar. Pero sintió como un algo cayo sobre, y cayo al piso. Ron le dio una apuñalada. Draco le dio una en el estomago y Ron cayo al piso, Draco lo empujo y le dio un puñetazo cerca del labio de Ron, de este lugar empezó a salir sangre, Ron al notar eso le dio a Draco en el estomago, este cayo al piso privado. Ron le dio con un pie en el estomago.**

**-Ron!! Detente!!- grito Hermione quien empujo a Ron, se arrodillo cerca de Draco y lo miro.**

**-Estas bien?- Draco asintió. Ella miro a Ron, su cara estaba roja de ira se levanto y se le acerco, le empezó a dar en el pecho.**

**-Eres un monstruo Ron!! Te odio!!- le grito, Ron la agarro por las muñecas y vio las marcas.**

**-Suéltame!!- grito ella.**

**-Hermione que es esto?-pregunto señalado sus muñecas.**

**-Muchas cosas pasaron Ron, y tu ni cuenta te dabas, ya notaras que tantas cosa te perdiste de mi- el soltó los brazos de ella, ella corrió y se acerco a Draco. Lo ayudo a levantarse.**

**-Vamos a la enfermería- le dijo a Draco. Lavender se le acerco a Ron.**

**-Lo lamento-dijo ella, Ron la miro y bajo la mirada, se alejo del pasillo dejando a tras a la chica.**

* * *

Aww Vamos!!!  
Se que estan ahi!!! Por algun lado, escondidos =P  
Saben, de verdad no me molestaria uno que otro Review...  
Eso en verdad me alegraria la vida chics!!!  
Besos


	15. Anillo de Compromiso

**-Dios Draco todavía me siento como una de esas mujeres fatales- dijo Hermione y se sentó en el sofá.**

**-No hay necesidad de que te sientas así...nadie le dijo a el que se pusiera de lindo con Brown.- Hermione sonrió.**

**-Si...pero nadie me dijo que me pusiera de linda contigo- el fruncio el ceño.**

**-Es verdad- dijo. Ella se recostó en su pecho.**

**-Sabes algo?- pregunto Hermione.**

**-Que?-**

**-Que nunca te he dado las gracias por salvarme 3 veces- dijo.**

**-Creo que me lo has agradecido mas de lo que quiero- ella sonrió.**

**-Puedes creer que ya mañana abandonaremos este lugar?- **

**-No, todavía no lo creo- dijo se paso una mano por el pelo.- Todavía no lo creo…- **

**A la mañana siguiente la puerta principal estaba abarrotada de personas, todos se iban a bordo del Hogwards Express, el día era maravilloso, una calida brisa abrazaba los cuerpos de las personas que caminaban hacia Hogsmade, Draco y Hermione se tomaban de la mano mientras caminaban por los bordes del lago.**

**Draco tenia la mano en el bolcillo le daba vueltas a una pequeña cajita de color rojo vino, lo había pensado hace un tiempo, la necesitaba, pero no sabia como decírselo. Hermione se sentó al borde del lago, vio como un par de pajaritos volaban sobre el. Draco se sentó a su lado.**

**-Recuerdas el incidente en este lugar?- pregunto Hermione**

**-Pues si, fue cuando recibí el susto de mi vida- dijo el. Hermione sonrió.**

**-Herms- dijo alguien detrás de ellos, Hermione se volteo y vio la cara llena de pecas de un chico pelirrojo con ojos azules.-Puedo hablar un minuto contigo?- Draco la miro.**

**-No puede Weasly, esta conmigo- dijo ese.**

**-Draco...- Hermione le dirigió una mirada severa.- será un minuto- Draco le dio un beso en la mejilla y se levanto.**

**-Te espero en el tren, faltan 5 minutos para irnos-el se alejo y Ron se acerco a Hermione. Respiro hondo y se sentó al lado de ella.**

**-Lo lamento, no quise herirte-Hermione lo miro.-Perdóname por favor, aunque sea tu amistad quisiera tener, por favor- Ella se le acerco y lo abrazo.**

**-Claro que te perdono Ron, crees que seria capaz de tirar 6 años de amistad por la borda?- Ron sonrió**

**-Lamento no haberte detenido primero antes de que te tiraras por el balcón- dijo.**

**-No importa, Draco lo hizo por ti- sonrió, ella se levanto-Creo que deberíamos ir caminando no crees??- Ron se levanto.**

**-Si, eso creo- empezaron a caminar.**

**-Sabes, eres un gran hombre…algunas cosas que dije ese día no las dije en verdad, es solo que tenia una rabia por dentro…lo lamento-Ron la miro y sonrió.**

**-Lo se- ambos rieron, y caminaron en silencio.**

**-Y Lavender?- **

**-Seguimos juntos- dijo. No dijeron mas nada en todo el camino, al llegar al tren tomaron rutas diferente, Hermione camino hasta el fondo, encontró un vagón vacío y se dejo caer en el sillón pasaron un par de minutos y otra persona entro en la cabina. Ella sonrió.**

**-Hola- dijo ella, el se sentó al otro lado, saco la cajita de color vino, y miro a Hermione.**

**-Quiero, decirte algo, bueno pedirte algo Hermione- trago saliva, ella se sentó mas cómodamente en su asiento y miro a Draco el se arrodillo en frente de ella, y abrió la cajita, dentro había una anillo de color plata. Tenía un diamante en el medio y tenia algunos pequeños regados alrededor del grande, Hermione abrió la boca, estaba asombrada.**

**-Draco...-**

**-Hermione, merlín que cursi- ella río- te quieres casar conmigo?-**

**Los ojos de ella se aguaron.**

**-Draco yo...-se llevo las manos a la boca, no podía creer que esto le estuviera pasando.**

**-Se que nunca hubo tiempo para formalizar la relación Hermione pero di que si por favor, ni te lo imaginas cuanto te nesecito, no sabes como me pongo cuando te veo hablando con otro chico, tengo miedo de que me dejes o algo por el estilo- río- Hermione te amo con todo mi ser, no imagino me vida sin ti, Hermione por favor di que si- ella se arrodillo a su lado y lo abrazo, ella también lo necesitaba, el era su ángel guardián-Si- le susurro, Draco la separo de el y la miro.**

**-Si?- **

**-Si Draco, acepto casarme contigo- exclamo, Draco se levanto y la levanto a ella y la abrazo, la levanto en el aire y empezó a dar vueltas. Ambos empezaron a reír.**

**-Es oro blanco, me dio trabajo conseguirlo, pero vales la pena- le dijo Draco, saco el anillo de la caja y se lo puso a ella en el dedo anular. Ella se acerco y le dio un beso en los labios.-Se que es tu preferido- dijo Draco.**

**Ella sonrió y lo abrazo.**

**-Te amo como nunca voy a amar a nadie Draco- le dijo ella.**

* * *

Estamos casi terminando!!!  
Sigan sintonizados


	16. Fin del Relato y Comienzo de la Historia

**FIN DEL RELATO Y COMIENZO DE LA HISTORIA**

**-Tu madre me contó todo hasta aquí hija mía- dijo una señora mayor, debía de rondar cerca de los 40, su pelo era oscuro con algunas canas, era delgada. **

**Estaba sentada en un gran sillón verde. Una taza de reposaba en su mano, ella la levanto y tomo un poco de tan delicioso liquido.**

**-No importa, me a dicho exactamente lo que quería saber señora Sílice- dijo la una muchacha. Era delgada su tez era blanco pálido, tenia su cabello rubio lleno de rizos suelo y unos ojos grises. Tomo la taza con delicadeza, y bebió un poco, bajó la taza y la puso en la mesita, saco una libreta y anoto algo en ella.**

**-No me digas señora, llámame Maria, sabes eres la viva imagen de tu padre-la chica sonrió.-Como dijiste que te llamabas?-**

**-Malin, Malin Malfoy-dijo ella. Guardo la libreta-Le agradezco que me hubiera contado, siempre había tenido curiosidad, acerca de cómo ellos se conocieron, ayer encontré su foto, era de una de usted con mama.- En ese momento la puerta se abrió entro un hombre, no era mas mayor que la señora, debía de rondar por los 45, tenia el cabello negro lleno de canas con unos ojos marrones y tez india, su complexión era fuerte, se le acerco a la señora y deposito un ligero beso en los labios.**

**-Hola, ya llegue- ella lo miro y sonrió.**

**-Si, ya lo note-el se quedo mirándome, como examinado y tratando de encontrar algo., me sentí incomoda.**

**-Perdona linda, el es Olme mi esposo, Olme, es Malin Malfoy-dijo, le señor se me acerco y me tendió la mano, la estrechamos por un momento.**

**-Malfoy? No era ese el nombre del esposo de la amiga tuya?-la señora rió.**

**-Wow Olme, veo que te cerebro aun trabaja-dijo-No es la viva imagen de su padre?- el señor asintió.**

**-Y Troy?-pregunto**

**-Tenia clases, se fue quiere que lo pases a buscar-dijo ella**

**-Maria no se por que le compras un auto si el no lo usa!! Se oxidara en la cochera!-exclamo**

**-Tranquilízate, lo iré a buscar yo entonces- respondió ella, bajo la taza y me miro.**

**-Discúlpalo, es muy terco-dijo ella, el hombre lanzo un bufido y salio de la habitación. Al instante sonó un teléfono. Ella saco un celular, lo examino y luego lo abrió.**

**-Si-…-Ajap-…-Si-…-Estas loca!!!??? Quieres que le de un ataque?-…-No esa no, ponle Veriten, desinfecta y adormece un poco pero no le quitara el dolor-…-y si sigue molestando, busca la forma de que no lo haga-rió-Adiós que tengo que ir- cerro el celular y pero este sonó al instante**

**-Disculpa-me negué con la cabeza.**

**-Troy, te iré a buscar, tu padre no quiere ir-….aja, pues aparécete por aquí, y no me acostumbro a esas cosas tuyas-…-si de paso me traes chocolate blanco y una manzana, verde te lo advierto, vienes sin eso y no entras a la casa- rió-Adiós-**

**-Mi hijo…-sonrió-Entonces me dijiste que trabajabas en el profeta?-subí mis lentes, asentí.**

**-Y como esta Nicolás?-sonreí**

**-Esta en Hogwards, es su último año-**

**-El también esta en esa escuela especial?-**

**-Si, usted no es bruja, no es así?-la señora asintió.**

**-Conozco su mundo por Troy querida, conocí a tu madre cuando éramos pequeñas, solia hacer cosas sorprendentes como, desaparecer alfombras, y bajar libros de los estantes altos-suspiro-pero solo nos queda recordar, soy la madrina de tu hermano-sonrió, la puerta se abrió y la cabeza de un muchacho apareció por el abierto, sonreí, el termino de entrar y cerro la puerta, era muy apuesto, se parecía a su padre, de negro pero sin canas, tenia el cuerpo atlético, unos hermosos ojos azules y su cabello estaba un poco largo. El me miro y sonrió, sentí como los vellos de mi cuerpo se erizaban.**

* * *

**  
**


	17. El Accidente

**-Hola ma-dijo se le acerco a la señora y le dio un beso en la mejilla, tomo una de las galletitas de la bandeja.**

**-Hola Troy, te presento a Malin, Malin es Troy mi hijo- el sonrió-el estudia periodismo también- sonreí y mire mi reloj eran ya las 6:30 y empezaba a tronar.**

**-Señora, perdón Maria, fue un placer conocerle y muchas gracias- ella sonrió.**

**-Espero volverte a ver- dijo ella, mire el chico, arregle mi falda.**

**-La veré mas pronto de lo que se imagina señora- salio por la puerta, camine hacia el vestíbulo, Salí al aire libre, mire mi auto estacionado en frente de la casa, lo abrí y me entre en el auto, pegué mi frente al volante y cerré los ojos. Porque todo tenía que ser así. Encendí el motor y puse el auto en marcha, hoy es 14 de marzo pensó, se dirigió a la autopista, y siguió el recorrido, a los pocos minutos se desvió y tomo otro camino, subió la colina, y llego a un llano, salio del auto y miro la gran puerta de barrotes que cuidaba el lugar, cerre el auto y me le acerque, las empuje y se abrieron, mire como el sol, lanzaba sus ultimos rayos antes de desaparerecer y como se reflejaba en las lapidas creando sombras, camino entre ellas, y se acerco a una que resaltaba entre todas, miro la parte de arriba y vio como habia un leon rodeado por una serpiente, se arrodillo, saco su varita la agiro y un ramillete de flores aparecieron, las puso sobres las tumbras, y las miro, sintio como sus ojos se aguaban.**

**-Hola ma, hola pa, como estan?- sonrio-se que hace un corto tiempo no vengo pero es que entre el trabajo y la uni, son muchas cosas, e tratado de ver como arreglo mi horario-miro las tumbas, respiro hondo.-No saben cuanta falta me hacen-escondio su cara entre sus mano empezo a llorar, lentamente las gotas de agua empezaron a hacer sobre ella y poco a mojaban cada vez mas. Sintio como una mano se posaba en su hombro levanto la vista. Se levanto y abrazo al chico.**

**-O Troy, no sabes la falta que me hacen…-el empezo a pasarle la mano por la espalda.**

**-Ya calma, todo paso, es cosa del pasado...- Poco a poco dejo de llorar. Se quedo mirando fijamente la tumba de sus padres.**

**-Sabes, todavia recuerdo el dia del accidente-**

**Flash Back**

**-Malin, baja rapido, se nos va a hacer tarde- grito Draco al comienzo de la escalera, a los pocos minutos salio una nina, llevaba su cabello rubio suelto, una blusita rosada con unos jeans, llevaba algo en la mano se acerco a su padre, Draco la cargo en los brasos y le dio un beso en la frente, ella sonrió mostrando una pequena ventanita en la parte de arriba de sus dientes.**

**-Mira papi! Logre quitarmelo!-exclamo mientras le ensenaba el pequeno dientesito que tenia en la mano.**

**-WOW! Deja verlo-Draco lo tomo y lo examino con gran interes-Es muy pequeno-dijo este, al nina fruncio el ceno.**

**-Es que soy pequena, pero despues ser mas grande que tu- dijo y saco su lengua.**

**-Draco, se nos va ha hacer tarde-dijo Hermione saliendo, llevaba un nino en brazos, era blanco y una mata de cabello castano ocupaba mucho espacio en su cabecilla. Tenia un chupete y lo miraba extranado.**

**-Mami!, Mira me quite el diente!- dijo, su padre la solto y ella corrio hacia ella.**

**-WOW, ya eres una nina grande!- dijo-A ver que te deja el hada de los dientes por esa reliquia- la nina levanto una ceja.**

**-Que es reliquia?-Hermione sonrio,**

**- Es como un objeto de mucho valor Malin-respondio su padre mientras salia por la puerta. Su madre le siguio, Malin fue y se sento en el auto. Empezo a llover.**

**-Genial! Hermione, porque mejor no nos aparecemos, es mucho mas seguro-dijo Draco.**

**-Vamos a una casa muggle, ademas no me gusta aparecer con los chicos-Draco se le acerco y le dio un beso en la mejilla.**

**-Esta bien, lo entiendo no te molestes- Hermione sonrio y miro por la ventana. Draco encendio el auto y fue por la carretera. **

**-Mami, a donde vamos?- Pregunto Malin despues de 30 minutos de camino, Hermione se giro y la miro.**

**-Vamos a casa de los amigos de tus padres, recuerdas a ese nino, Troy?- ella se sonrojo y asintio.**

**-Vamos hacia alla, ella quiso celebrar tu cumpleanos alla- ella asintio y miro por la ventana, Malin abrocho su cinturon. Miro las luces que alumbraban la calle, y poco a poco sintio que sus ojos se cerraba, ya estaba oscureciendo. Cerro los ojos.**

**El sonido de muchas sirenas la despertaron, miro a su alrededor, y sintio como algo liquido caia sobre su cara, se puso la mano en ese lugar le dolia, miro su mano y era sangre. Miro a su alrededor el auto esta, volcado, parecia que habian tenido un acidente. Ella solto su cinturo, miro a su hermano, el estaba bien, estaba dormido, fue hacia alante y vio como su madre y su padre tenian las mano agarradas y tenian los ojos abiertos mirandose sonreian. Vio como su madre tenia una una herida en la cabeza y a su padre tenia cortadas en la cara y su brazo estaba dislocado. Ella se llevo la mano a la boca, sus ojos se aguaron y salieron varias lagrimas.**

**-Mami, Papi- ella se les acerco y paso su mano por el cabello de su madre le dio un beso en la mejilla a su padre**

**-Que paso?- susurro, su padre trago.**

**-Tuvimos un accidente princesa- dijo,**

**-Pero no importa, todo estará bien- dijo Hermione alargando un brazo y pasandoselo por la espalda.**

**-Pero y si algo anda mal mami, con quien nos quedamos, ustedes no van a durar mucho, lo se- dijo ella, Hermione y Draco se miraron por unos momentos.**

**- Tio Harry y Tia Ginny cuidaran de ti mi linda y de Nickolas también- dijo Hermione, respiro hondo y se llevo la mano al pecho-No sabes cuanto los quiero, a los tres a ti a papa y Nick- sonrió- los amo- cerro los ojos. Malin se le acerco y puso pequeña mano en el pecho de su madre. El corazón no se sentía, y puso su dedo debajo de la nariz, tampoco respiraba.**

**-Mami despierta- dijo ella, empezo a llorar-Mami despierta!!!- Draco se acomodo un poco en su asiento miro su por la ventana del auto, un arbol habia traspasado la ventana y se había clavado en su estomago. Miro a Malin, la niña se le acerco y lo abrazo.**

**-Mama murió- dijo la niña en un susurro. Draco al abrazo y unas lagrimas escaparon de sus ojos.**

**El miro al Hermione, tomo su mano. Malin se soltó y salio por la ventana. **

**-No pude salvarte esta vez Hermione- dijo- aunque hasta la eternidad estaré contigo y seré tu ángel guardián, como siempre lo has dicho- sintió unas cuantas punzadas en el pecho, se acerco a su esposa y le dio un beso en los labios.**

**-Ellos cuidaran bien de ambos, nos veremos pronto mi chica suicida- sonrió y cerro los ojos, su pecho le dolía, sintió como su respiración poco a poco disminuía, hasta que dio su ultimo respiro y murió.**

**Malin corrió y llego a la autopista, se habían ido por un barranco. Se paro en medio de la carretera y levanto sus brazos y hizo senas, vio como un gran camión estaba volcado en el pavimento y algunos carros estaba también volcados, acababa de llegar un policía, y unos cuantos paramédicos, uno de ellos se le acerco.**

**-Que paso niña?- **

**-Mis padres y mi hermanito están por aquí, siganme- dijo, ella corrió entre los arboles hasta llegar al auto, los paramédicos se pusieron a buscar.**

**-Llevense a los niños- dijo uno, una mujer se le acerco con su hermanito en brazos, salieron de allí. Llegaron a arriba, entraron en una ambulancia, a ella le curaron unas cuantas heridas y a su hermanito lo estaba revisando, ambos estaban bien, se sentaron en la ambulancia, a ella la cubrieron con una manta, miro su ropa estaba llena de lodo y algunas manchas de sangre. Miro a su hermanito se le acerco y le dio un besito en la frente, el niño río. **

**-Estaremos bien pequeño Nick- dijo ella, se asomo por la puerta y vio el cuerpo de sus padres, sobre unas camillas. Ella salio se le acerco les dio un beso en la mejilla a cada uno. Ambos estaban pálidos y fríos.**

**-Los quiero mucho- dijo. Una lagrimita rodó por su mejilla. Ella se la limpio.**

**-Malin!!- Vio la alta figura de un hombre moreno, iba acompañado de una chica pelirroja, ella corrió,**

**-Tío Harry!!- Brinco y se subió encima de el.**

**-Malin!! Mi sobrina favorita!! Que te paso??- vio la herida que ella tenia en su brazo, la enfermera no quiso darle puntos así que tenia una benda puesta.**

**-Malin, estas bien?- ella asintió.**

**-Si estoy bien tía Ginny, Nick esta ahí dentro- dijo señalado la ambulancia, Ginny fue hasta allá.**

**-Tío Harry tu cuidaras de nosotros...verdad?- el sonrió.**

**-Claro que si, creo que James estará feliz de tener a su prima en casa- ella sonrió.**

**-Mama y papa murieron, me dijeron que tu cuidarías de nosotros- Harry asintió la llevo al auto. Y la sentó en la parte de atrás. Vio como el se alejaba, hablaba con un par de personas, Ginny se le acerco, llego al auto, puso al pequeño Nick en manos de Malin y luego se fueron.**

**-Feliz cumpleaños- dijo Ginny.**

**-No fue tan feliz que digamos- respondió la niña, miro por la ventana, un par de lágrimas escaparon de sus ojos. **


	18. Mini Epilogo

**Nunca sabemos cuando todas las cosas pueden cambiar, y como por casualidad le salvas la vida  
a una persona dándole una nueva oportunidad. Estas dos personas se amaron por toda la eternidad  
y sus almas permanecieron juntas después de jurarse amor eterno, dejaron a atrás a dos personas  
que eran símbolo de su unión, símbolo del gran amor que se tenían mutuamente, el destino no tendrá  
problema en repetir la historia, ya que le servirá como ejemplo a muchos jóvenes que intentan terminar  
con su vida, pero siempre hay alguien que los salva...y se convierten en su ángel guardián.**

**FIN**

* * *

Saben, no me habia dado cuenta que no habia terminado de subir todo!!!  
Dios!!! verguenza para miii!!!  
Bueno, con esto me despido, y espero que les halla gustado, perdon si de habian emocionado y  
querian saber mas acerca de nuestra pequeña Malin, pero algunas escritoras somos asi de mala muajaja  
Si quieren leerse otra historia pues les recomendaria que leyeran Benebola, pero resulta que esta bajo reditacion...  
se que se escribir mas bonito y estoy tratando que sea un poco mas comodo para ustedes, mis apreciados lectores =D

Bueno, besos...y con esto me despido

Adios  
Chica Lunatica


End file.
